


Взгляд, устремленный ввысь

by kaznokrad



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Birds, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaznokrad/pseuds/kaznokrad
Summary: Старая Ветошь мстит Корво за вмешательство в катакомбах; как обычно, все идет наперекосяк. Корво нравится, что его имя переводится как «ворон», но быть одним из них ему никогда не хотелось. Дауд впервые не в ответе (спорно) за этот хаос.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Kudos: 6





	1. Кости и перья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Turned Skyward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662093) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



> Настоятельнейше рекомендую сначала/вместо/после чекнуть перевод от Easy_Owl (ссылка есть у автора оригинала в заметках к работе)

С тех пор, как прошла коронация Эмили, Корво ожидал неприятностей. Невозможно усадить ребенка на престол и не встретиться с сопротивлением, и он знал, что не он один обеспокоен.

— Знаешь, ей понадобятся советники, и скоро, — напомнила Каллиста за день до коронации, заправив за уши растрепавшиеся пряди, после того как закончила разбираться с прислугой. — В свете недавних событий, возможно, не Лорда-Регента, но народ не станет доверять десятилетке править в одиночку, вправе Императрица или нет.

— Можно я сама выберу? — подала голос Эмили со своего стола у окна, заваленного выпрошенными у Соколова красками. Каллиста в замешательстве взглянула на Корво, но из соседней комнаты раздался звук бьющегося стекла, который ни с чем нельзя было перепутать, и вынудил ее удалиться на проверку. — Мамины советники были такими унылыми. Я хочу, чтобы мои были поинтереснее. Может быть, моряки? Или кто-нибудь из стражи!

Эмили возбужденно мельтешила руками, пачкая рисунок брызгами краски. Корво улыбнулся, когда она заметила это и недовольно заворчала.

— Можешь помочь выбирать, однако боюсь, что основная часть кандидатов окажется знатью да парой ученых, из которых уже песок сыпется.

Она на мгновение надулась и вздохнула.

— Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю.

— Я надеюсь, ты сказал «нет»! — провещала Каллиста из-за дверного проема, будучи слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать их разговор четче.

— Он сказал «может быть»! — в голосе Эмили послышался скрытый смешок, и пускай Каллиста отчитала их обоих, Корво почувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно впервые, кажется, за долгие годы.

Последующие недели жизнь при дворе текла так же монотонно, как он и помнил; аристократы грызлись за власть, и в итоге у Эмили появился целый ряд советников, каждого из которых Корво проверил лично (выдвиженцы от Пендлтонов и Бойлов, само собой, отсутствовали).

Но помимо опасностей императорского двора, все шло своим чередом: покушений не совершалось, не разгорались бунты, и даже не объявлялись претенденты на престол, желавшие бы использовать неопытность Эмили против нее. Город был слишком занят стараниями сохранить собственную жизнь, поэтому дальнейшие несколько месяцев они оказывали всевозможную помощь, отчаянно пытаясь уберечь Дануолл от рокового финала до тех пор, пока наконец-то _— наконец-то —_ от чумы не нашли лекарство. Соколов и Пьеро поддерживали сомнительное сотрудничество, благодаря которому сумели достичь того, с чем не справились бы порознь.

Стоило чуме стихнуть, город начал возрождаться. Здоровые граждане приступили к долгому, медленному процессу восстановления — сжиганию мертвых и заметанию следов недавнего упадка. Когда Корво навел справки, выяснилось, что молва о новой Императрице в подавляющем большинстве случаев носила доброжелательный характер, поддерживаемый витающими в воздухе смирением и надеждой. Проблемы, которых он ожидал, казались все более призрачными.

По сути, на текущий момент основную опасность представляли плакальщики.

Снадобье Соколова и Пьеро было чудом, о котором они все молились, но если здоровые люди приняли его с великим облегчением и торжеством, то плакальщики были совершенно другой историей. Процедура отлавливания и насильного выхаживания их, диких, обезумевших от чумы и смертельно опасных вблизи, была трудоемкой и рискованной. Кроме того, оказалось, что число зараженных превосходило любые догадки.

«Я не говорю, что нам следует просто бросить их на произвол судьбы, — однажды признался ему Карноу после предоставления очередного отчета, — а лишь предлагаю в первую очередь сосредоточить усилия на помощи здоровым гражданам. Чтобы безопасно разобраться с плакальщиками, требуется много времени и людей, которых у нас нет».

Эмили наотрез отказалась принимать переданное сообщение.

— Чем дольше мы с ними тянем, тем больше их умирает, — решительно сжатая челюсть и поднятый подбородок придавали лицу Эмили волевое выражение, все чаще приходящее на смену детскому.

Корво отпил виски из бокала, глядя, как ее лицо заостряется бликами огня в вечернем сумраке. Такой была их недавняя традиция, отражавшая обыкновение ее матери встречаться с ним по вечерам, чтобы выпить и поболтать, вступившая в силу с тех пор, как _«мне-почти-одиннадцать-Корво»,_ очевидно, стала слишком взрослой, чтобы укладывать ее спать. (Он умолчал о том, что иногда все еще навещал ее в особенно тихие ночи, когда биение его сердца слишком громко отдавалось в груди.)

В него поверх стакана с теплым молоком вперился хмурый упрямый взгляд Эмили, как будто он с ней спорил.

— Я говорила с Пьеро, и он сказал, что они остались людьми. Они больны, и теперь мы можем это исправить. Это моя обязанность, даже если это тяжело.

— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил он. — Я думаю, ты поступаешь правильно.

Она удовлетворенно откинулась на стуле, по-прежнему оставаясь погруженной в размышления, и в тот момент образ матери проступил в ней как никогда отчетливо. Разве не такими были последние слова Джессамины? _Они мой народ, и мы спасем их от чумы, если сможем. Всех до единого._ Ему пришлось отвернуться, смаргивая тупую боль потери, на мучительную секунду вспыхнувшую с новой силой.

Он почти растерялся, когда его руки коснулась чужая маленькая ладонь. Опустив взгляд, он обнаружил Эмили наблюдающей за ним помрачневшим, видящим насквозь взглядом. Ее голос был совсем глухим, когда она спросила:

— Думаешь… Думаешь, мама была бы довольна? Тем, что я делаю?

Он стиснул ее ладонь.

— Да. Она бы тобой гордилась.

_Он_ ей гордился. Но Карноу был прав.

Среди чумного запустения, так и не снятой морской блокады и недавней зачистки наиболее коррумпированных членов городской стражи они остались практически с пустыми руками в неспокойные времена.

Он с головой ушел в эту проблему, старательно задвигая подальше мысль, которая неумолимо крепла уже весьма продолжительное время. Дело было в том, что он начинал чувствовать себя немного… что ж, бесполезным.

Джессамина вела активную политическую жизнь, часто устраивала приемы или выходила на променад в город, гуляя среди своего народа, благодаря чему Корво пребывал в постоянных заботах. Эмили, хоть и разделяла любовь матери к подданым, должна была наверстать знания и опыт, необходимые юной Императрице, а потому проводила свои дни за занятиями, за вычетом случайных появлений при дворе. Даже в свободные дни она в основном втягивала взрослых в свои игры в саду.

В охраняемых стенах Башни Эмили ничто не угрожало, так что Лорду-Защитнику не оставалось ничего, кроме составления дежурств патрулей стражи и сбора рапортов и жалоб на случай, когда у нее находилось время их прочесть. Он уже уничтожил несколько тренировочных манекенов в попытках спустить пар; он любил иногда представлять, как избродит крыши вдоль и поперек, Переносясь вечерами со здания на здание, чтобы отточить навыки и остаться без ног от усталости. Корво был только рад, что правление Эмили задалось мирно, но на фоне рутины он не находил себе места во дворце, переставшем быть домом.

Он выдержал еще несколько дней бессмысленной мышиной возни, перед тем как сдаться и явиться к Эмили со своей идеей.

— Ты будешь в безопасности, — заверил он ее, все еще не определившись, на какой ответ надеется. — Дворцовая стража всегда будет поблизости, пока ты проводишь время с учителями и советниками, а я буду рядом, когда понадобится выйти в город или провести собрание.

Она молча выслушала его объяснения, по привычке нервно закусив щеку, но когда Корво закончил, она спросила только:

— Ты уверен?

Он не был уверен, нет. Но…

— Я думаю, что в силах помочь, — честно признался он, — но останусь, если ты того пожелаешь.

— Нет, — она покачала головой, лишь распахнутыми глазами выдавая беспокойство. — Если ты можешь спасти людей, то должен это сделать. Мы ведь будем видеться, да?

— Я буду возвращаться каждый вечер, обещаю.

Обязательно будет, чего бы это ни стоило. Эмили перенесла достаточно потерь.

— Ладно, — с ее лица не спадала тень неубежденности, но голос был тверд.

Корво наклонился, и она обернула руки вокруг его шеи, на мгновение отбросив все сомнения. Он крепко сжал ее в ответных объятиях и повторил про себя обещание.

Он всегда будет возвращаться.

* * *

На следующее утро он наведался в офис Карноу с заранее приготовленной запиской от Эмили, которую вложил в руки мужчины, не дав ему даже открыть рот. Тот недоуменно моргнул, прежде чем сконцентрироваться на чтении. С каждой строчкой его брови ползли все выше, и по завершении Карноу наградил его сочащимся скепсисом взглядом.

— Вы хотите помочь с отловом плакальщиков, — его недоверчивый вид нисколько не поколебал решительность Корво. — Не принимая во внимание противоестественность желания вызваться добровольцем и приблизиться к ним, вы собираетесь ради этого оставить Императрицу беззащитной?

— Она не останется _беззащитной_ , — обвинительный тон заставил Корво ощериться. — Или вы не ручаетесь за собственных подчиненных?

Однако споры ни к чему бы не привели, поэтому Корво подавил возмущение и продолжил:

— Вы содействовали в наборе стражи, и она чувствует себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы дать добро. Я лично устранил некоторые… менее очевидные способы проникновения в Башню, значит, никто не будет в состоянии проскользнуть мимо них.

Никто, за исключением Дауда и его китобоев — это была неудобная тема, к которой он не возвращался после напряженного разговора с Эмили спустя пару дней после событий на острове Кингспарроу. Однако помимо противоречивых эмоций по отношению к ассасину, вновь взыграло чутье, остановившее его руку в Затопленном Квартале, и сейчас оно говорило, что по крайней мере за остальное можно не переживать. Он давно научился полагаться на свои инстинкты.

(Проигнорировав их в последний раз, он был предан, отравлен и предоставлен смерти.)

Так или иначе, он неделями проводил все посильные улучшения, расставляя новые посты стражи и разгребая кучи дохлых крыс, и был уверен, что задача найти очередной лаз в Башню приблизилась к невыполнимой.

Карноу, сдвинув брови, обдумывал его доводы и в итоге вздохнул и предупредил:

— Что ж, сторонняя помощь, в частности, помощь кого-то с вашими навыками, не повредит, но вам придется работать в команде. Зная, что вам привычней единолично–

— Мне доводилось действовать сообща, — возразил Корво. Это было правдой: его предпочтения не играли никакой роли, когда речь шла о долге, — и на данный момент я однозначно осведомлен о плакальщиках лучше любого из ваших людей. Они прислушаются ко мне.

Это был ненавязчивая отсылка к периоду, проведенному под маской, и хотя они никогда не обсуждали случившееся в Аббатстве, Карноу явно кое о чем догадывался. Он выдавил неохотную улыбку и кивнул.

— Тогда решение принято. Не мне препятствовать вашей настойчивости. Пройдемте, я представлю вас следующему патрулю.

Дни, проведенные в бегах и сражениях с плакальщиками во времена частых визитов в Дануолльские трущобы и стоки, отплатили Корво сторицей; вооруженный бо́льшим количеством усыпляющих дротиков, чем могла позволить себе стража, и намертво въевшейся привычкой подкрадываться к людям, он с молчаливого согласия патрульных пробирался вперед, расчищал территорию и оставлял на их совесть выволакивать бессознательные тела.

Корво работал плодотворно, избавляя стражников от лишних рисков, а если он нечаянно и выходил за рамки человеческих возможностей, двигаясь быстрее или прыгая выше, чем полагается, то удостаивался лишь косых взглядов и случайных шепотков. Колдовство или нет — с его помощью стража справлялась куда лучше, а Аббатство продолжало быть не в почете, о чем Корво не мог пожалеть — они предпочитали обсуждать все преимущественно в узком кругу, а не доносить о ереси Смотрителям.

С учетом всего этого, вероятно, ему не стоило удивляться, когда пару недель спустя он обнаружил себя в Винном квартале с подозрением осматривающим печально знакомые апартаменты.

«С тех пор, как люди начал заселяться обратно, поступают жалобы, — сообщил ему Карноу прошлым вечером. — Странное свечение, гвалт и смех в ночные часы; одна женщина клянется, что видела, как дождь у этого здания пошел _вверх_ ».

Непроизвольно напрягшиеся плечи Корво не укрылись от внимания Карноу. Его бровь приподнялась, и Корво встряхнул головой; ему даже представлять не хотелось, как объяснить тому нездоровую тягу Чужого к изменению течения воды, хотя выражение лица Карноу определенно того бы стоило.

«Скорее всего, за шум стоит винить плакальщиков, а людям позволено быть несколько суеверными, но учитывая ко всему прочему вашу… репутацию, я полагаю, будет лучше, если вы взглянете на это первым», — деликатно закончил Карноу.

Он _мог бы_ иметь в виду репутацию бойца. Оба знали, о чем действительно шла речь.

На следующее утро Корво запланировал сначала разобраться с наводкой. Под выдуманным предлогом он оставил патрульных, которые сопровождали его, в начале Бульвара Клеверинг у ныне обесточенной стены света, договорившись вернуться за ними, как только закончит. Не успел он отойти, как они уже смешались с дежурной стражей, обмениваясь свежими сплетнями и прикуривая сигареты.

_Само собой. Это обязан был быть он._ Корво сверлил взглядом гнилую деревянную дверь по указанному адресу. Он скрестил руки. Старая Ветошь будто испарилась после их стычки в канализации, где он оставил ее приходить в себя от усыпляющего зелья.

Он вздохнул и повел немеющими по мере приближения плечами, снимая с пояса арбалет. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что она не решила вернуться в свое старое убежище, что на этот раз слухи останутся всего лишь слухами. Он не горел желанием выяснять, простила ли ему Ветошь украденную добычу — помимо прочих кошмаров, Корво иной раз просыпался от застилающего глаза тумана и пытающихся сожрать его заживо крыс.

Внутри мало что изменилось со времен его последнего визита. Заграждения сняли, но старые матрасы и груды мусора, которые Старая Ветошь вышвыривала с балкона, все так же истлевали на улице. Он толкнул расшатанную дверь, отворившуюся с усиливающим дурное предчувствие скрипом ржавых петель, и шагнул в сумрачную прихожую, переходя на Темное Зрение.

В зоне своей видимости Корво не уловил никакого движения, кроме пары копошившихся на кухне крыс, и беглая проверка лестничных пролетов второго этажа тоже не дала результата, но писанина на стенах и нависающая над головой лодка напоминали зловещую гигантскую мышеловку. Он не расслаблялся. Кухонная печь хранила тепло, догорающие угли источали слабый свет, а в воздухе не ощущалось застойности, присущей заброшенным домам. Он что-то упускал.

Корво открыл дверь на задний двор, готовый ко всему и… ничего, снова. Заглянув за угол, он приметил невредимый пустой алтарь, и отвернулся, напряженный и раздосадованный.

Чем дольше он оставался в этом месте, тем неуклоннее возрастал дискомфорт, но набрасываться из темноты было некому. Ни своры крыс, ни тумана, ни единого следа присутствия Старой Ветоши. Он развернулся, собираясь окончательно покинуть дом и никогда не возвращаться, когда что-то хрустнуло и сломалось под сапогом. Корво присмотрелся и застыл, как вкопанный; он стоял почти в центре круга из тусклых символов, практически сливающихся с каменной кладкой двора. Под ногами у него выстилалась странная смесь костей и темных перьев.

Он присел, чтобы взглянуть поближе; кости были слишком малы, чтобы принадлежать человеку, но то, что он принял за бурую краску, имело красноватый оттенок и подозрительно напоминало…

— Так значит ты вернулся, — голос Старой Ветоши застиг его врасплох, и он подскочил, вскидывая арбалет. Она выглядела постаревшей, морщины глубже врезались в лицо, а спина заметнее сгорбилась, но ее невидящие глаза безошибочно впились в него, вызывая сводящий живот ужас.

Она не сдвинулась с места, и Корво позволил зародиться крошечному лучику надежды; возможно, она простила его и есть шанс избежать нового столкновения.

— И это после того, как грубо ты себя повел, — она пригрозила ему пальцем, напоминая вразумляющую матрону преклонных лет. — Какие неотесанные нынче джентльмены. Молодые люди понятия не имеют, как обращаться с леди.

А затем она испарилась, моментально возникнув прямо напротив и пуская ему в лицо полную пригоршню порошка. Корво ошарашенно отскочил, промахнувшись усыпляющим дротиком, и принялся яростно тереть слезящиеся глаза.

— Так не пойдет, дорогуша, — ее голос стал скользким и ядовитым. Корво закружился на месте в тщетных попытках отыскать ее плывущим взглядом, но земля вдруг ушла у него из-под ног. Он посмотрел вниз и выругался. Круг из символов горел, испуская дымящуюся черноту и медные всполохи огня, окутывающие его снизу доверху. Они синхронно скрутились в мерцающие путы, которые мертвой хваткой вцепились в корпус и ноги и вздернули его в воздух. Голос Ветоши звучал как будто отовсюду одновременно.

— А какой _многообещающий_ был юноша! Не волнуйся, Старушка найдет применение твоим талантам.

Ее магии можно было сопротивляться с тем же успехом, что и цепям; его конечности почти полностью парализовало, а огонь распространялся все быстрее. Ветошь бормотала и смеялась себе под нос, но он не мог разобрать ничего, кроме собственного бешеного пульса, отдававшегося в ушах, и треска магии, змеящейся выше и выше по его телу. Он успел сделать последний глоток воздуха перед тем, как языки пламени достигли его лица и затмили зрение.

И только тогда он с запозданием осознал, что огонь не обжигал, а лишь слегка покалывал кожу, как дуновение Бездны при Переносе. Корво облегченно выдохнул, закрыл мутящиеся от сменяющих друг друга света и тьмы глаза и в очередной раз рванул сковывающие путы, так и не сумев обнаружить в магии брешь. Он продолжал пытаться пошевелиться, добиться хотя бы незначительного прогресса, лишь бы не беспомощно висеть над землей, когда огонь внезапно исчез, словно просочившись под кожу. Удерживавшая его сила тоже пропала, позволив упасть на колени обратно в дымящийся рунный круг.

Он оценивающе огляделся. В глазах все еще двоилось и жгло от дыма пополам с пакостью, брошенной Ветошью, но что бы она ни собиралась сделать, он остался цел, отделавшись парой пятен сажи. Насколько он мог судить, ничего не изменилось.

Сбитый с толку, но ободрившийся, он молниеносно принял решение и вытащил из плаща пистолет. Он вскочил, дико озираясь, и обнаружил перед алтарем старуху с отпечатком того же замешательства на лице.

Старая Ветошь неподвижно застыла на мгновение перед тем, как ее лицо скривил оскал, а пальцы изогнулись наподобие когтей, но ее мимолетное колебание — все, что ему требовалось. Он метко выстрелил в один из валявшихся у алтаря небольших светильников с ворванью, сощурившись от дыма. Хотя они были меньше обычных баков, ударной волны от взрыва хватило, чтобы задеть ближние лампы и запустить цепную реакцию. Стремительно нарастающая волна света и жара сбила успевшего зажмуриться Корво с ног и отшвырнула к стене. Он слышал полный агонии вопль, звучавший словно в отдалении из-за оглушающего звона в ушах.

Когда пробивавшееся сквозь веки сияние померкло, он открыл глаза на пустом заднем дворе, где ничто не указывало на недавнее присутствие Ветоши, не принимая в расчет плотный туман. Еще гуще дымила горящая драпировка алтаря, а на стенах чернели пятна копоти, свидетельствующие о невероятном везении Корво, благодаря которому взрыв оказался недостаточно мощным, чтобы прикончить его.

Закашлявшись, он заставил себя подняться на ноги. Кожа горела, хотя и не была обожжена, а по позвоночнику расползался озноб. Голова неприятно закружилась, когда он встал и поплелся, опираясь рукой о стену, подальше с этого проклятого задымленного двора. Он сделал остановку на кухне, чтобы осмотреть себя.

Затянувшееся ощущение чужеродности тела, вероятно, было вызвано пережитым взрывом; в остальном же покушение Ветоши не причинило явного вреда. Дурнота сошла на нет, однако неразборчивые в затененной обстановке тона вспыхнули ненормально насыщенным красками. Он часто заморгал, стараясь согнать наваждение, и побрел дальше.

К тому времени, как он добрался до Бульвара Клеверинг, у него уже была приготовлена история на случай, если кто-нибудь заинтересуется взрывом, и в нее не входили ведьмы или колдовство. Он беспокойным движением привел в порядок волосы и мог только уповать на то, что не измазал лицо копотью. Завидев Корво, стража начала подтягиваться нестройными шеренгами с расстояния, достаточного, чтобы не заподозрить в шуме звуки давешнего боя. Тот, что постарше, обратился к нему:

— Мы здесь закончили?

Кажется, Оливер, но патрули слишком часто менялись, чтобы он запомнил. Корво уже собрался ответить, когда его внимание привлекли баки с ворванью у стены света. Он запнулся, недоверчиво уставившись на них. Вместо спокойного голубого они странно переливались пурпурным цветом, и он готов был поклясться, что на секунду свечение усилилось.

— Лорд Аттано? — его привело в чувство прикосновение к плечу. Отряд уже успел почти полностью собраться, и некоторые стражники взволновано пялились на него. — Что-то не так, сэр? Возникли проблемы?

Корво покачал головой с извиняющейся улыбкой, несмотря на обострившийся болезненный гул в голове.

— Я обо всем позаботился. Можете заняться проверкой.

— Да, сэр.

Патруль направился в сторону дома. Повторный взгляд украдкой на баки позволил различить в них неподвижную ворвань естественного голубого цвета, и Корво привалился к стене, глубоко дыша и пытаясь расслабиться.

— Лорд-Защитник? — это был желторотый, с едва пробившейся на щеках щетиной патрульный, который топтался в конце отряда. — Вы точно в порядке, сэр?

— Точно.

Горло саднило, и он резко закашлялся, жестом отсылая парня к товарищам обследовать то, что осталось от здания. Скоро само пройдет. Его не впервые потрепало, а каков бы ни был план Старой Ветоши, он с треском провалился.

Остаток дня он не мог сосредоточиться; все вокруг казалось либо слишком громким, либо странного цвета, либо просто было немного того. На его удачу, ни в одном из обысканных домов не встретились плакальщики, поэтому рано вечером работа была окончена.

По возвращении в Башню Корво пропустил ужин — только сделал небольшой крюк, чтобы пожелать Эмили спокойной ночи. Она встревоженно нахмурилась, но приняла заверения в обыкновенной усталости и поцеловала его в щеку. Он с трудом дополз до своей комнаты и рухнул в постель полураздетым. «Вымотался и _не более_ », твердо заключил он. В конце концов, встреча со Старой Ветошью — всегда мерзкое потрясение, в кому же нервы, переутомление…

Ему полегчает после сна.


	2. Перья и кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Корво ни минуты покоя.

Корво проснулся, едва не придушив себя постельным бельем.

Он сонно моргнул сквозь покрывающую лицо белую льняную простынь. В голове было пусто, а конечности ныли так же странно, как и когда он провалился в сон. Что-то его разбудило.

Похоже, свет. Даже через ткань он пробивался ярче, чем обычно освещал комнату в часы подъема. Корво годами не просыпал; возможно, столкновение со Старой Ветошью сказалось на нем серьезнее, чем он полагал. Он поднял руку, чтобы стянуть с головы простынь и–

Руки не должны так гнуться.

Он мгновенно подорвался, пытаясь сбросить одеяло и увидеть свою руку, которая сгибалась совершенно _не так,_ но тело, кажется, сопротивлялось его потугам. Как бы он ни метался, покрывала упорно отказывались спадать, и все это было просто… _дико_. Кожу покалывало, и она словно цеплялась за ткань, натягивая ее обратно при каждом движении, бестолковом и неуклюжем из-за странных ощущений с головы до ног.

Он лягался и изворачивался изо всех сил, пока в итоге не выскользнул из складок покрывал, мягко — куда мягче, чем должен был — свалившись на пол. Он распрямился и, как только его зрение вернулось, выкрутил голову, чтобы посмотреть на руку. И увидел сплошную черноту.

По улицам Серконоса ему вместе с другими детьми часто приходилось перемещаться по низким крышам, чтобы избежать неприглядных уличных оказий. Они устраивали состязания наперегонки, мерились силой или, будучи жадными до приключений, пробовали поймать птиц, стаи которых там водились в избытке. Мелкие были слишком осторожны, вороны и грачи — слишком хитры, а вот жирные и неповоротливые городские голуби были идеальной добычей; он и сам ловил их ради развлечения.

Некоторые буйно сопротивлялись, и он отпусках их, но другие замирали от ужаса, и Корво мог недолго подержать их, оценивая изящный изгиб полусогнутого крыла и переплетающиеся щетинки маховых перьев, прежде чем подбросить их в воздух и позволить упорхнуть.

Старые воспоминания о детстве навевали печальную ностальгию, и они захлестнули его, стоило обнаружить покрывающие конечность ряды глянцевых черных перьев. Ему, окончательно потерянному и убежденному, что подобным штукам на руках не место, не составило труда прозреть.

Крыло. Его рука была _крылом._

Корво постарался встать на ноги, и вместо этого споткнулся о них, неловко заваливаясь на бок. Он издал звук, предполагавшийся как вскрик, но вырвался лишь глухой стрекот — о себе дали знать изменившиеся голосовые связки, погружая Корво в оцепенение. Он неуверенно попробовал что-нибудь произнести, однако добился только невнятного гортанного вскаркивания, от которого захотелось прокашляться; язык отказывался подчиняться.

Он остановился, закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать медленно, считая вдохи. Нельзя поддаваться панике.

Он в последний раз вдохнул и, скрепя сердце, открыл глаза, но вид собственного тела все равно поверг его в шок; помимо перьев, покрывающих каждый дюйм кожи, взору предстали тощие чешуйчатые лапки с тремя прямыми длинными пальцами и противопоставленным им четвертым, каждый из которых заканчивался небольшим острым когтем. Он поперебирал пальцами, чтобы проверить их подвижность. Почти то же самое, что шевелить рукой, отстраненно заключил он, сжимая их снова. Разве что… с когтями. С птичьими когтями.

Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, но он отрешился от паники и впал в состояние сверхконцентрации; нечто подобное он испытывал во время решающего боя, когда не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на чувства и размышления вместо планирования следующего шага.

По крайней мере, ему не нужно было задаваться вопросом, что произошло — такие кардинальные изменения не объясняются ничем, кроме колдовства — без сомнения, всему виной ритуал, в который его втянули днем ранее. Очевидно, Старая Ветошь все же преуспела, а магия обладала отложенным эффектом. Если он выяснит, что именно она сделала, он мог бы попробовать обратить действие вспять.

Обязан быть какой-то способ. Корво запретил себе думать иначе.

Он четко зафиксировал себе эту цель, пресекая на корню начинающие роиться нехорошие мысли, и переключился на объективный анализ сложившейся ситуации.

Теперь вся мебель возвышалась над ним; кровать напоминала здания, на которые он когда-то вскарабкивался, а скромных размеров комната внезапно обзавелась настолько высоким потолком, что казалось, он очутился в тронном зале. В глаза бросились рисунки Эмили, развешанные по комнате; они вдруг слишком ярко контрастировали с серыми каменными стенами и как будто подрагивали, отчего ему пришлось благоразумно отвернуться.

Корво неожиданно пришло на ум, что все это напоминало Вселение в крысу — преображение величины окружающего мира, невозможность общаться, расширившееся поле зрения — не считая тела, которое в этот раз ощущалось родным, а не заимствованным и неподходящим по размеру. За отсутствием искаженного чужими глазами зрения и необходимости контролировать не желающий подчиняться разум, Корво мог бы подумать, что этим телом управлять будет проще.

Это не было проще.

На сей раз он поднялся с куда большей осторожностью, аккуратно балансируя, чтобы хотя бы ровно стоять. Источником его проворства в схватках было знание собственного тела от и до, нажитое годами тренировок и практики. Сейчас же радикально изменилось все — от его размера до центра тяжести — и, по всей видимости, никакие текущие сведения о Вселении не отменяли сложности непривычных основ.

Выяснение того, как правильно ходить, заняло больше времени, чем было должно. В итоге он, дергая головой, чтобы сохранить равновесие, осилил вихляющую линию вдоль стены. Форма ног продолжала его отвлекать, в особенности — задний палец, коготь на котором легонько цокал по полу каждый раз, когда он касался чего-то или двигался.

Несколько раз он чуть не кувыркнулся через голову и принял компромиссное решение: передвигаться позорными заячьими прыжками, поскольку переступать ногами по очереди было чревато окончательной потерей опоры и приземлением на лицо (на клюв, теперь у него был клюв — еще одна мешающая деталь, маячащая перед глазами так, как никогда не маячил нос; хотя он довольно быстро приноровился не обращать на него внимания).

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы добраться до застекленной двери, ведущей на балкон. Лучи утреннего солнца не помешали ему различить себя в отражении — лоснящуюся черным птицу со взъерошенными, помятыми перьями.

С тяжелым чувством он разглядывал себя, наклоняя голову и шевеля крыльями, и видя, как птичье отражение повторяет за ним, чувствовал заново разгорающиеся внутри остатки паники.

Его вспугнул и заставил оторваться от стекла стук в дверь.

— Лорд-Защитник? — этот женский голос не был ему знаком — вероятно, горничная. — Вы там, сэр?

На секунду желание отозваться взяло верх, и он уже было раскрыл рот, как вдруг незнакомое чувство твердого клюва вместо губ заставило его прийти в себя. Он сглотнул и торопливо попрыгал к стене, чтобы спрятаться за дверью, когда ее откроют. Для всех он покажется обычной птицей, а насколько ему было известно, прислуга прогоняла птиц через окна и балконы.

Крылья крыльями, но если полет окажется освоить так же нелегко, как и все остальное, он едва ли переживет падение.

Дверь отворилась, и он чуть не столкнулся с тревожно крупной парой черных плоских туфель размером с него самого. Явственно вспомнились стражники, пытавшиеся раздавить его в облике крысы, и он сжался еще сильнее, занимая как можно меньше места. Вторая девушка проскользнула внутрь следом за первой, и они обе нависали над ним, как и все остальное в комнате, так, что было нельзя разобрать их лица, пока они не отошли к кровати, переговариваясь между собой.

— Видишь, я же говорила, не засиживается он допоздна в своей комнате.

— Какая разница? Всегда лучше проверить. Между прочим, Эдит — кухарка, и она говорит, что утром он не объявлялся на завтраке. Большинство вельмож его просыпают.

— Он мог приболеть…

Корво юркнул в открытую дверь, пока они болтали, свернул налево по коридору и поскакал к лестнице на первый этаж со всей скоростью, которую смог выжать из своих спичкообразных ног. Ступеньки он миновал с чрезвычайной осмотрительностью, по одной за прыжок, сосредоточившись на безопасном спуске, а не том, что _именно_ делать, когда он закончит.

Корво без проблем мог бы найти Эмили или Каллисту; расписание Эмили было крайне предсказуемо, а Каллисту, как правило, можно было отыскать неподалеку. Он наверняка мог бы наткнуться на Соколова и Пьеро, загляни он в нужное место в нужное время, и, если повезет, на Карноу, при условии, что тому назначен визит.

И что дальше? Единственной, кто будет способна узнать его, теперь стала Старая Ветошь.

За отсутствием идей получше, он опасливо продвигался по коридору в направлении комнаты для утренних занятий Эмили и избегал немногочисленных патрулей. Не успел войти в дверной проем, как позади раздался пронзительный визг, от которого он рьяно вскочил, обернулся–

И с размаху получил щетинистой метлой по клюву. Он испустил вскрик, в очередной раз разлетевшийся задушенным писком, стремительно пятясь от горничной, сжимающей в руках метлу на манер дубинки.

— В чем дело? — из-за двери высунула голову другая горничная.

— В коридоре птица! — девушка взмахнула метлой, как будто он мог наброситься на нее без предупреждения. Он настороженно всматривался в пространство за ее спиной, зная, что в этой форме все еще был слишком медлительным, чтобы сбежать через прихожую.

— И поэтому нужно было поднимать шум? — прозвенело явное неодобрение, и Корво даже с пола сумел разглядеть, как первая горничная залилась краской, хотя хватку на метле не ослабила. — Чуму крысы разносят, а не птицы. Просто выставь его прочь.

— Разве это _всего лишь_ птица? Моя матушка всегда говорила, что вороны — дурные предвестники. Каждый раз, как увидит, через плечо сплевывала, и вся семья тоже.

Она снова подозрительно воззрилась на него. Корво начинал чувствовать себя несколько оскорбленным.

— Да Бездны ради–, — другая горничная на миг исчезла в комнате, ругаясь себе под нос, и вернулась с чем-то, напоминающим скатерть. — Закончи уборку, я разберусь.

Не дав Корво задуматься об отступлении, она набросила на него ткань и свернула в клубок, без усилий поймав его в нехитрую ловушку. Следующие несколько минут он провел в темноте и тошнотворной дезориентации, в то время как его тащили по коридорам до тех пор, пока он наконец не услышал звук распахнувшейся двери, и солнечный свет не пробился сквозь скатерть.

Внезапно его вытряхнули из свертка, и он безо всякого изящества приземлился в траву и грязь. Он немного потрепыхался, придавая себе вертикальное положение, и вздрогнул, когда горничная замахнулась на него щелкнувшей в воздухе тканью.

— Ну же, пошел вон! Выметайся отсюда, пока тебя кошки не отловили!

Кошки? Он изумленно моргнул; она вздохнула, покачала головой и направилась обратно, на ходу складывая скатерть. Корво огляделся и обнаружил себя у парадного входа во дворец. Вдалеке прорисовывались очертания главных ворот, ожидающий пассажиров экипаж и шофер, который дремал с надвинутой на глаза фуражкой.

Он раздумывал о возвращении ко входу, но тогда пришлось бы ждать кого-нибудь, кто откроет дверь, и надеяться проскользнуть мимо незамеченным. Или же… Он задумчиво покосился на свои крылья, расправляя и складывая их обратно.

В конце концов, в Башне всегда было полно открытых окон. Если в обозримом будущем он будет вынужден застрять в этой форме, стоит постараться выжать из нее максимум (и частичка внутри него, которая отчаянно любила носиться по крышам, обожала тот заставляющий замирать сердце момент между прыжком и Переносом, была просто очарована самой мыслью о полете). Кроме того, кошек и правда следовало поостеречься.

Само собой, полет оказался и близко не так прост, как предполагалось.

Различие между руками и крыльями стало очевидным, как только он попробовал ими похлопать — он чувствовал ветерок, пробегающий по отдельным перьям, видел, как работали крылья, подхватывая потоки воздуха — но он явно чего-то не понимал, поскольку он только взбивал клубы пыли, а к полету не приблизился ни на йоту. Единственный раз, когда его ноги оторвались от земли, случился лишь благодаря прыжку, которым он попытался придать себе ускорение.

Все это смехотворно напоминало времена, когда Эмили решила, что хочет стать совой, и они, как помешавшиеся, вдвоем носились по дворцу и издавали звуки, отдаленно походившие на птичьи — много дней утекло, прежде чем Джессамина перестала его дразнить.

Увы, от нынешних упражнений было не до веселья.

Он приостановил бессмысленные потуги и попробовал разобраться, чего мог не учесть. Вообще-то, он мало что смыслил в положениях механики полета, и отталкиваться было особо не от чего. В то же время, ему было известно, что птенцы не рождаются со знанием, как летать, но каким-то образом выбираются из гнезда, не отправляясь в свободное падение навстречу неизбежному.

Или в падении и заключается суть? Наверное, стоило поискать что-нибудь подходящей высоты.

Корво посмотрел по сторонам; лестница к дверям Башни была слишком плоской и низкой, а достичь огражденного перилами рва не представлялось возможным. Экипаж… Он остановился и пригляделся. Обыкновенная коробка из гладкого металла, спереди и сзади украшенная декоративным орнаментом, который располагался на умеренной высоте и выглядел достаточно тонким, чтобы за него ухватиться.

На практике выяснилось, что роста Корво не хватало даже для того, чтобы дотянуться до ступеньки перед дверцей экипажа. Пришлось импровизировать и, цепляясь клювом за спицы заднего колеса, карабкаться вверх, пока он не смог вскочить на один из металлических витков.

Он как раз собирался спрыгнуть, когда двери Башни снова отворились. Корво вжался в стенку экипажа, сделав все возможное, чтобы никому не попасться на глаза, но перед этим успел мельком увидеть двух мужчин в костюмах, погруженных в беседу, которая по мере их приближения становилась более разборчивой.

—…Затопленный Квартал. Это попросту невыполнимо, и я даже не говорю о плакальщиках и крысах, а с остальной частью города–

— Нам платят за составление смет, а не твою болтовню. Сами пусть решают, что с ними делать, покуда могут. Симмонс, возвращаемся в офис.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался шофер, и когда дверь с лязганьем захлопнулась, обрывая дискуссию, Корво осознал опасность своего положения. Он замешкался, и экипаж под ним ожил — мощная вибрация двигателя прошила его тело, едва не заставив разжать хватку, и Корво почти свалился с покачнувшейся машины, приходящей в движение. Он вцепился сильнее и пригнулся ниже, и только когда они выехали за ворота Башни, его посетила запоздалая догадка, что стоило, наоборот, сразу сигануть вниз.

Он сконцентрировался в первую очередь на том, чтобы не упасть из-за ветра и тряски, но даже когда он достаточно осмелел для покручивания головой, экипаж мчался во весь опор, не давая распознать окрестности. В какой-то момент впереди замаячил Мост Колдуин, и до него дошло, насколько далеко его унесло от Башни за считанные минуты.

Поддавшись безумному порыву, он чуть было не решился спрыгнуть со своего насеста, однако экипаж едва ли сбросил скорость на подъезде к мосту, и Корво понимал, что если шофер не замедлится, удар в лучшем случае будет болезненным, в худшем — смертельным.

Нужно было убираться отсюда, и побыстрее. Как бы далеко он ни оказался от Башни, разрыв будет лишь расти, и по крайней мере, в этой части города он мог свободно ориентироваться. Оставалось надеяться на то, что слезть удастся до того, как его занесет на какую-нибудь незнакомую территорию.

Экипаж лихо миновал мост и свернул на улицу, встретившую их гурьбой рабочих из доков, разбавленной патрульными и местными жителями. Поток людей тормозил движение, Корво получил свой шанс. Собрав остатки мужества, он прыгнул, бешено хлопая крыльями.

В этом действе было больше от контролируемого падения, чем от полета, на который он рассчитывал. На минуту ему почудилось, будто что-то подхватило его под крылья, как если бы он спускался по веревке, а не летел прямиком вниз; но даже с учетом добавочной высоты, земля приближалась быстрее, чем ожидал Корво, и времени раздумывать не было. Он изловчился рухнуть на дорогу ногами вперед и счел это победой.

Ему немедленно пришлось увернуться от чьей-то ноги в кишащей вокруг него толпе, которая было слишком занята пробиванием своего пути, чтобы заметить птицу внизу. Он уклонялся и вилял по направлению к зданиям на углу улицы, и в итоге прошмыгнул в маленький тихий переулок между двумя их них.

Корво следовал вдоль стены, разглядывая окружение; хотя стены все еще покрывали рисунки, нигде не было видно выложенных рядами разлагающихся трупов в саванах, тогда как пару месяцев назад дела обстояли совсем иначе. В принципе, застройка была вполне стандартной: переулок расширялся за домами, по правую руку у стены стоял мусорный контейнер, а по левую распростерлась хорошо просматривавшаяся местность со зданием, вход в которое был забит досками.

Неподалеку шныряли две крысы — одна внушительная и серая, другая белая, поменьше — копошащиеся у мусорного бака. Будучи человеком, он бы не уделил им особого внимания, но сейчас они были почти одного размера, и некоторые из них доставали ему до груди. Он следил за ними, нервно гадая, могут ли эти крысы оказаться зараженными крысами из Пандуссии. Из того, что он помнил по заметкам доктора Гальвани, последние были крупнее.

И злее, если память его не подводила; поэтому он бесшумно попятился левее, подальше от бака и крыс, но движение уже привлекло взгляд серой крысы, которая остановилась, села, вытянувшись на задних лапах так, что ее голова поднялась вровень с его собственной, и бодро заводила носом.

От белой крысы тоже не укрылось поведение соплеменницы, и она уставилась на него, прежде чем приблизиться зигзагообразным маневром, покачивая мордой с дрожащими усами. Корво отступил на несколько шагов, удерживая ее на уместной дистанции, но когда попытка не увенчалась успехом, попробовал отпугнуть ее, выкашливая гортанный хрип раньше, чем вспомнил, что не может рявкнуть как следует, и захлопал крыльями, чтобы выглядеть крупнее.

К сожалению, внушение возымело абсолютно противоположный результат.

Белая крыса кинулась на него, в последний момент сворачивая для боковой атаки, с намерением вцепиться зубами в сустав, соединяющий тело с крылом. Он вовремя отпрянул, морщась от выдранных крысиными челюстями перьев и кусочков кожи. Корво вложил все силы в удар крылом по ее морде, что было почти полностью проигнорировано, и крыса только слегка отстранилась, чтобы напасть снова. Зубы сомкнулись вокруг сгиба крыла, и на этот раз он не успел увернуться; острые верхние клыки вонзились внутрь, а нижние заскребли по кости.

Корво _закричал,_ и звук исказился в нечто тонкое и жуткое.

Укус, не причинивший бы человеку ничего, кроме ноющей боль, для него был сравним с пришедшейся на оголенную плоть хваткой волкодава, внезапной и ошеломляющей. Крыса уперлась в мостовую задними лапами и дернула его на себя, стискивая резцы, чтобы разорвать крыло пополам.

Корво давно привык к боли, и она не отвлекла его от приближения второй крысы, несомненно собирающейся присоединиться к трапезе. Он скованно откинул голову, замахнулся клювом и прочертил глубокую царапину в основании черепа мохнатой твари, и хотя первая крыса почти выбила его из равновесия, когда его самоконтроль дал трещину, раненая поспешила отступить на безопасное расстояние.

Без промедлений он набросился на белую крысу. Не готовая к сопротивлению, она оступилась и выпустила крыло, и Корво яростно атаковал, полосуя чувствительные глаза когтями и клювом. Он оставил немало кровоточащих порезов на ее морде, перед тем как она в исступлении укусила в ответ. Царапина пришлась на бедро и оказалась незначительной, но вынудила его отпрыгнуть, что и позволило крысе удрать вниз по переулку, оставляя за собой кровавый след, тянущийся до поворота за угол.

А затем в него врезалась вторая крыса и вгрызлась в поврежденное крыло, которое безжизненно волочилось сбоку, всей своей массой пытаясь пригвоздить его к земле. Корво еле устоял на ногах и издал новый болезненный хрип, когда развернулся, не обращая внимания на мешавшие двигаться крысиные клыки.

Он вонзил клюв в ее загривок, чувствуя, как его кончик разрывает плоть, и горячая кровь плещет на язык. Она забилась в судорогах, вслепую заскребла когтям, но продолжала с остервенением сжимать зубы, и тогда он взаимно стиснул клюв, рванул головой и с хрустом сломал крысиную шею.

Он отпустил, только когда тело прекратило дергаться, а хватка наконец ослабла; ее голова болталась практически отдельно от туловища, и Корво разрывался между ликованием и тошнотой. К счастью, судя по всему, птицы обладали слаборазвитым чувством вкуса, и он почти не различил легкий оттенок крысиной крови — ни в жареном, ни в сыром виде крысы не вызывали у него восторга, хотя в свое время съел он их немало.

Крыло мучительно пульсировало в ритм с сердцем, все тело саднило от разнообразных царапин и укусов. Попытки оценить полученный ущерб ни к чему не привели — даже в растрепанном виде перья были слишком темными и густыми; они надежно скрывали поврежденную кожу и кровь. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что несколько укусов ушли довольно глубоко, а боль, вспыхнувшая в крыле, когда он попробовал его сложить, заставила немедленно бросить эту затею, так что он оставил его полураскрытым и растянувшимся по земле.

Корво все еще старался отдышаться, когда характерное поскрипывание уведомило его о появлении третьей крысы, чья морда высовывалась из сломанной вентиляции у стены. Он похолодел и заставил себя быстро поскакать подальше, тешась надеждой, что ее больше заинтересует готовый перекус из падали, но та уже торопливо следовала за ним с враждебным оскалом и писком.

Он как раз принял боевую стойку, когда откуда-то сверху прочертил дугу камень и врезался в крысу, отправляя ее в кувырок. Она торопливо ретировалась, исчезая в той же вентиляции, из которой выползла, и Корво был близок к тому, чтобы от облегчения распластаться на этом самом месте.

Позади эхом прокатился по камню слабый шорох, и когда Корво обернулся взглянуть на своего спасителя, его взору предстала пара начищенных и добротно выделанных кожаных сапог в каплях воды. Он запрокинул голову, но угла все равно не хватило, чтобы различить лицо; в глазах моментально зарябило от макинтоша насыщенного алого цвета, до странного гипнотизирующего.

Со значительным усилием он согнал ступор и живо прикинул варианты. Нужно было сию минуту уходить, постараться вернуться в Башню к Эмили, но…

Он еле управлялся со здоровым телом, а с такими увечьями стал простейшей добычей. И говоря начистоту, в Башне не было ничего, что могло бы помочь ему прямо сейчас. В чем он нуждался — так это в защите и времени для поправки, пока он не придумает достойный план.

Итак, оставался его заступник. Тот уже изъявил желание помочь; возможно, нужно было подтолкнуть его к следующему шагу.

Корво подобрался ближе, почти запрыгивая на сапог, свесил крыло и выдал обнадеживающее чириканье. Больше было похоже на придушенное кваканье бычьей жабы, но прозвучало исключительно жалобно, поэтому сослужило верную службу.

Фигура пошевелилась, согнула колени, а затем к нему протянулась рука, пальцы которой аккуратно прижались к перьям на животе. От легкого толчка он машинально схватился за них, но поскольку хвататься теперь мог только ногами, кончилось все тем, что он случайно взгромоздился на руку в поношенной перчатке из упругой кожи, очень удобной для птичьих когтей.

Так или иначе, он все равно стремился к этому исходу, хотя было безумно непривычно испытать себя в роли ноши. Корво завозился, привыкая балансировать на своеобразной неустойчивой опоре, когда они поднялись. Тогда его взгляд устремился вверх по плотному кожаному патронташу, перекинутому через плечо, и наткнулся на лицо Дауда.

Вдох застыл в легких, и время замедлилось вместе с поледеневшей в жилах кровью.

Воспоминания Корво о пробежке через Затопленный Квартал можно было назвать скорее лихорадочными видениями, смазанными от истощения и яда, когда один только страх за Эмили удерживал его на ногах. К тому времени как он добрался до Дауда, Корво промок, замерз и, сверх всего, был изможден.

Он заполз на антресоль, следя, как Дауд меряет шагами кабинет, подслушивая запись аудиограммы и зная каждый способ оборвать его жизнь. Дауд сыграл знаковую роль в смерти Джессамины — один его вид заставлял вскипать гнев и боль утраты.

Но Дауд был исполнителем, а не заказчиком, и после пережитого как кошмар Колдриджа, Корво потратил большую часть сбереженной ненависти на Кэмпбелла и Барроуза. В ночи, посвященные планированию расплаты, он был сосредоточен на них; когда оба были свергнуты и уничтожены, двигавшая им жажда мести выгорела.

Потому он укрылся на балках и с жгущей в груди скорбью слушал сожаления Дауда, повторявшие его собственные.

Он мог попытаться убить Дауда. Он мог даже преуспеть. Но к тому времени он хотел другого.

Он хотел, чтобы все кончилось.

И вот, попытав удачу кражей и будучи пойманным на ней в последний момент, он оказался втянут в бой, которого не хотел — которого не хотел ни один из них, судя по незатейливому скользящему удару, пропущенному Даудом.

А потом Дауд с ним заговорил.

Его финальная речь потрясла Корво даже больше, чем первая, нашла внутри отклик, о котором не хотелось и думать; он чувствовал нечто родственное к этому сломленному, фатально опасному человеку. Чем дольше он стоял там, роняя капли крови, воды и желчи речных хрустаков, тем сложнее было удерживать то немногое, что осталось от его гнева. И в конце концов, слыша Дауда сквозь пелену усталости и не в силах связать двух слов, он это отпустил.

Дауд мог лгать в последней отчаянной попытке сохранить жизнь, но за плечами Корво были годы службы Королевским Защитником, и он разбирался в степенях угрозы. Несмотря ни на что, он верил ему. Странно, но он испытывал облегчение: Дауд ни за что не причинит вреда Эмили с нависшим над ним призраком Джессамины.

Тем не менее, он несколько задержал клинок на шее Дауда.

Он чувствовал, что _должен_ желать Дауду смерти, словно нарушая обратным негласную клятву не позволять никому уходить безнаказанным. Он подумал об Эмили, о ее ночных кошмарах, слезах и невосполнимой потере матери ( _о его утрате, о его боли и горе и…_ ) и на короткий миг задумался.

Но это бы ничего не решило. Дауд просил пощады, безоружный и искренне раскаивающийся, и если Корво когда-нибудь опустится до убийства такого человека, он не сможет себе этого простить.

Кроме того, Корво был близко знаком с природой сожалений. Дауд уже наказывал себя.

Он опустил клинок и наблюдал, как Дауд прахом унесся по воздуху, и так все должно было закончиться: Эмили цела и невредима, Дауд исчезает, и они никогда больше не встречаются.

Определенно не так.

Дауд мягко щелкнул языком, привлекая его внимание, и Корво встрепенулся, подняв голову, чтобы осторожно всмотреться в его лицо. Он излишне долго пребывал в оцепенении, застигнутый врасплох тревогой и нерешительностью — такое сегодня случалось чуть ли не постоянно. Возможно, взыграл какой-то хищнический инстинкт, а возможно, день настолько вышел за границы разумного, что он просто не поспевал реагировать.

Глаза Дауда — серые, заметил он с отстраненным удивлением, необычно для серконца — выискивали следы повреждений, задержавшись на крыле и оцарапанной ноге. На мгновение он решил сопротивляться, но в драке с крысой он одержал победу лишь благодаря совокупности опыта, превосходящего интеллекта и удачи. Если на этот раз дойдет до насилия, ничто ему не поможет.

Что ему оставалось делать? Что он _мог_ сделать?

Дауд вдруг двинулся с места и в пару шагов переместился к мусорному баку, сноровисто устраиваясь на крышке. Корво закачало, и переключившись на удержание равновесия, он не ожидал, что Дауд подтолкнет его свободной рукой, спихивая с запястья на бедро. Ассасин отстранился, выуживая что-то из поясной сумки со специфичным звяканьем, которое навело Корво на помышление сбежать.

Это порождало другой насущный вопрос: _куда._ Куда и как, с бесполезным крылом (хотя он не то чтобы выяснил, какая от них польза) через полчища уличных крыс, преграждающих путь к Башне, где его все равно не узнают. Он сжался, ощущая невыносимые приливы дурноты от безысходности и настоящего страха.

И когда Дауд внезапно потянулся к нему, сдвигая обвисшее раненое крыло, Корво был достаточно напуган вспышкой боли, чтобы атаковать. Ему не в новинку было кусаться, но кончик его клюва едва зацепил перчатку, когда Дауд отдернул руку вне зоны досягаемости.

— Веди себя прилично, — он вздрогнул от резкого хриплого голоса и тут же мысленно отчитал себя за это, — или я ощипаю тебя и зажарю, как голубя. Даже если завтрак из тебя неважный.

Несмотря на грубость, в низком голосе звучало утешение, сродни тому, с каким обращаются к испуганному ребенку или… или животному; Корво захотелось истерически рассмеяться, потому что он и _был_ животным — и каким-то образом продолжал об этом _забывать_ , а Дауд, великий и ужасный Клинок Дануолла, оказался человеком, спасающим раненых зверушек.

— Полегче. Держи свой клюв при себе и проблем не будет, — продолжал тихо уговаривать Дауд, пока его рука медленно тянулась обратно. Пятерня зарылась в пух и приподняла поврежденное крыло, распрямляя его; большой палец бережно отодвинул перья, чтобы раны можно было осмотреть. Насколько успел заметить Корво, из них по-прежнему сочилась кровь. Он замер, игнорируя режущую боль.

Ладони Дауда теперь были величиной с его тело, и ими, вероятно, можно было вырвать крыло одним рывком. Неважно, насколько аккуратно действовал Дауд, всерьез ли была произнесена угроза, нынешнее положение не располагало Корво испытывать его терпение.

Пришлось выкрутить голову, чтобы увидеть мелькнувшую склянку с ярко-красной жидкостью, перед тем как он плеснул несколько капель на первую рану. Кожу ощутимо защипало, но вскоре на смену пришло знакомое покалывание.

 _Ох_. Корво с облегчением узнал старую формулу эликсира Соколова; потерявший актуальность с открытием средства от чумы, он все еще изобиловал тут и там в городе. Сам Корво чаще использовал его для лечения ран, чем для защиты от болезни: эликсир обладал весьма полезным побочным эффектом, выражавшимся в остановке кровотечения и снятии боли от всех увечий, кроме самых серьезных. Он полагался исключительно на него, накладывая перевязки в полевых условиях, пока не добирался до Пьеро, который уже мог сшить из Корво единое целое.

Он никогда не применял его наружно, но этот вариант, кажется, тоже был рабочим. Кожа вокруг укусов онемела, и когда он вяло пошевелил крылом, оно прекратило болеть и просто заныло. Он осторожно сложил его и в замешательстве уставился на рассеченное шрамом лицо Дауда, который убрал эликсир обратно в сумку.

Сказать, что он этого не ожидал — значит не сказать ничего.

Дауд был жестокостью во плоти — он был железными клетками, удушающей магией, был кривыми брызгами крови падающего на белые плиты тела. Ласковый голос и нежные руки, милосердие и лекарство, в котором Корво нуждался как никогда — все это было ему не под стать. Это было _неправильно._

Его начинало мелко потряхивать; против него объединились и нанесли сокрушающий удар последствия драки, ушедшая боль и не дающие покоя эмоции. Он пытался остановить это, потому что и так был ранен, а проявлять слабость перед этим человеком было ужаснейшей идеей по бессчетному множеству причин, но он практически валился с ног от усталости, стоило схлынуть адреналину.

Правда была в том, что ситуация ничуть не изменилась — спасение именно Даудом не отменяло потребности в чужой помощи. При таком раскладе, возможно, он как раз и должен был продемонстрировать слабость.

Дауд верил, что держит обыкновенную птицу, и уже проявил сочувствие вопреки всем ожиданиям Корво. Было маловероятно, что он обработал крыло лишь затем, чтобы бросить его на волю судьбы, так что если подыграть, надавить на непонятную жалость, которую испытывал к нему Дауд, он вполне мог добиться защиты хотя бы до той поры, пока раны не затянутся. Он будет осторожен, и Дауд никогда не узнает правду.

Он поколебался, взвешивая за и против. Сама идея принять помощь от Дауда была возмутительна. Корво не забыл деяний этого человека, пусть и не был в состоянии прикончить его месяцы назад; приняв лекарство, добровольно позволив стать свидетелем собственной уязвимости, он снова почувствовал себя предателем.

Однако он знал свои пределы, и если он собирался выжить, то нуждался в помощи. Дауд доказал готовность ее обеспечить.

Сначала выживание, гордость потом.

Итак, когда Дауд снова протянул руку ( _эти руки убили Джессамину, убили многих других, какая отвратная затея_ ), Корво поднялся на его запястье.

Он приготовил себя к любому следующему шагу Дауда, но тот не предпринял ровно ничего. Кажется, он был вполне удовлетворен местечком на мусорном баке, на котором устроился, свесив ноги и опираясь на них локтями. Он попеременно переводил взгляд то на Корво, то на крыши, то на переулок, хотя ни одна живая душа из толчеи на главной улице сюда не забредала. Корво не был уверен, как долго они ждали, но явно не слишком.

Его начала охватывать дремота, когда негромкий привычный хлопок возвестил о прибытии китобоя.

Дауд выпрямился, слез с бака, и Корво покачнулся от резкого движения, взмахивая здоровым крылом для устойчивости.

— Томас.

— _Цитадель_ уже отправилась в Старый Порт, но здесь они избавились от небольшой части груза вкупе с бо́льшей частью команды, — новоприбывший опустил приветствия и сразу перешел к рапорту; он говорил рассудительно и выдержанно, контрастируя с раздраженным скрежетом Дауда. На нем была маска китобоя, но вместо обычной серой униформы он носил темно-синюю. Корво задумался, был ли тут заложен какой-то смысл. Повышенный ранг или, может быть, знак почета?

— С добычей проблем не возникло?

— Они прибыли в порт сегодняшним утром. Мне даже не потребовалось им платить — в пабе уже все стояли на ушах. Бандри Ротвильда обнаружили и арестовали портовые служащие в Самаре. По всей видимости, с последнего визита за его голову объявили щедрое вознаграждение.

— Могу себе представить, — в голосе Дауда прозвучало удовлетворение, и Корво задался вопросом, должен ли он беспокоиться. Имя Ротвильда показалось смутно знакомым, но вспомнить наверняка он не мог.

— Что по _Ундине_?

— Без подвижек. Где бы Страйд ни пряталась, это явно не у реки.

Дауд нахмурился, барабаня пальцами свободной руки по ноге.

— Нужно отрядить больше людей на разведку и прочесать сушу.

Корво все сильнее запутывался, но Томас с кивком принял информацию и бросил короткий взгляд на крыши.

— Рульфио должен скоро закончить с новобранцами. Он будет искать нас наверху.

— Найдет. Мы не настолько далеко.

Несколько секунд они простояли в тишине. Дауд, очевидно, не спешил вдаваться в подробности, и Корво заинтересовался, продолжит ли Томас и дальше игнорировать его как недоразумение, когда тот в итоге высказался:

— Я могу спросить о птице?

— Наткнулся на него, когда он сцепился с парой крыс, — Дауд отвечал таким будничным тоном, будто говорил о погоде, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону изуродованного крысиного трупа, в который чуть не вляпался Томас. — Наделал такую уйму шума, что я услышал его с крыши.

— И поэтому решил прийти на помощь? — Томас казался слегка удивленным, и Корво не мог винить его в этом. Он тоже ничего не понимал.

— Только под конец. Он одержал победу над двумя соперниками и был готов сражаться с третьим даже покалеченным. Подобный боевой дух следует уважать, — по мнению Корво, в объяснении Дауда сквозил конкретный намек.

— Может я и пропустил пару ударов, но ни в коем случае не был покалечен, — и Томас определенно его уловил.

Дауд фыркнул, и Корво с неприкрытым изумлением наблюдал, как его губы изгибаются в усмешке.

— Чушь собачья. У тебя было сотрясение, перелом руки и вдобавок ко всему трещины в двух ребрах.

— И при этом я безо всякой помощи проследовал за тобой обратно в Радшор. Это были незначительные неудобства.

— Незначительные неудобства. Так это теперь называется?

Тени сгустились, прежде чем Томас успел ответить, и в переулок друг за другом Перенеслись еще четыре китобоя — трое в сером в сопровождении еще одного, в темно-синем. Двое в серой униформе чуть не столкнулись, Перенесясь в одну и ту же точку. Третий, спотыкаясь, отскочил с пути, пока они пихались.

Китобой в синем беспечно прислонился к баку рядом с Даудом и испустил тяжкий вздох.

— Что ж, надеюсь, вы нашли, что искали, потому что эти вот кретины никуда не годятся.

Томас с шумным выдохом пролез мимо остальных и присоединился к ним.

— Да неужели? Обычно новички внушают тебе больше оптимизма.

— Ладно, — тот раздраженно встряхнул головой, — может и годятся, но занозы в заднице те еще. Бездной клянусь, еще раз рекрутируем родственничков — Киллиан сам будет их муштровать. Помяни мое слово, он уж им мозги на место вправит, прежде чем на задания слать.

Дауд с пониманием скривился и пробуравил взглядом столкнувшихся китобоев.

— Павел и Джордан?

Китобой в синем скрестил руки, откидывая голову.

— Такой нервотрепки со времен Алека и Андрея не припоминаю, но они вообще близнецы, было хуже. Думается мне, еще повезло, что эти двое с крыши друг друга сбросить не пытались.

Упомянутые китобои неподвижно замерли, навострив уши, и только один нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. Дауд развернулся к ним лицом, и Корво напрягся, но когда он заговорил, в голосе не звучало ни намека на угрозу.

— Среди китобоев уже есть братья и сестры. В рабочее время они в состоянии вести себя профессионально, и я ожидаю от вас такой же дисциплинированности.

— Да, сэр, — оба кивнули с явным смущением.

Дауд еще немного посверлил их взглядом, пока не удовлетворился произведенным впечатлением, и добавил:

— В любом случае, вы будете назначены в разные патрули.

Это был приказ, не терпящий возражений, однако один китобой оживился и запротестовал.

— Но сэр, мы–

— Если задание пойдет не по плану, тебе придется выбирать между спасением одного и спасением группы, — оборвал его Дауд, прищуриваясь. — Случись твоему брату оказаться на месте этого китобоя, ты действительно захочешь делать подобный выбор?

А _сейчас_ Корво различил отголосок угрозы.

— Нет, сэр. Простите, сэр, — китобой повинно склонил голову, хотя как только Дауд отвернулся, переступил на шаг ближе к брату.

Корво обводил взглядом это внезапное собрание ассасинов в тесном переулке, пытаясь отложить в памяти имена и физические различия, но маски задачу не упрощали, и разница между ними угадывалась только по цвету униформы. Единственным, кого он запомнил, был Томас.

— Рульфио, ты однажды упоминал об опыте в обращении с птицами? — спросил Дауд, и как к своему неудовольствию мог заметить Корво, все китобои переключились на него, напрочь позабыв о давешних пререканиях.

Новоприбывший в синем — Рульфио, очевидно — лениво кивнул, обращая внимание на Корво, и неожиданно посерьезневшим тоном сказал:

— Мой дед разводил птиц. Они были нарасхват среди тивийских барышень, так что я изрядно с ними возился. Давно это было, правда.

— Ты можешь определить вид? — осведомился Томас.

Рульфио нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть Корво поближе.

— Это ворон, я полагаю. Насчет подвида не уверен. Никогда особого внимания региональным отличиям не уделял. В Дануолле вороны вообще, вроде как, не водятся.

Он выпрямился, с нескрываемым любопытством наклонил голову и пригляделся к Корво через стекла маски.

— Не те это животины, которых с охотой станешь разводить, но в Тивии дед прикармливал дикую стаю. Думал, неплохо их приручил, пока один чуть не выклевал ему глаз.

Что ж, ввиду шантажа ощипыванием Корво не мог не найти идею слегка искушающей.

— Глаз? — один китобой в сером тоже нагнулся, чтобы взглянуть самому, однако держал дистанцию. — Значит, они агрессивные?

— Обычно — нет, но их легко вспугнуть, а дикие звери всегда непредсказуемы. И это причина, по которой в них не стоит тыкаться лицом.

Китобой мигом отпрянул, и его брат хохотнул, толкая его.

— Ты же маску носишь, идиот, он тебя не достанет.

— Он ранен? — спросил Рульфио, пропуская мимо ушей препирательства китобоев за его спиной, которые, видимо, вспомнили слова Дауда и быстро сгруппировались. — Левое крыло как-то паршиво выглядит.

Корво посмотрел на крыло и притянул его повыше, пытаясь спрятать. Как будто крысиные укусы недостаточно красноречиво все поясняли. Рульфио задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Он на диво спокойный, особенно для раненого животного, — Рульфио шагнул ближе, и Дауд приподнял Корво, очевидно, не возражая всеобщему увлечению птицей. — Тебе пришлось загонять его в угол?

— Он сам ко мне подошел. Думаешь, кто-то уже его приручил? — Дауд констатировал это как факт, но Корво все равно захотелось хотя бы назло его укусить.

— Абсолютно уверен, раз он не пытался сбежать. Он ведь и от страха тоже не одеревенел, — согласился Рульфио, потянулся вперед и мягко провел пальцем по шее и плечам Корво. Не успел он сообразить, что происходит, рука отстранилась, и Корво потрясенно моргнул. И как ему на это реагировать? — Как минимум, он привык к людям.

— Должно быть, кто-то из знати купил питомца, — предположил Томас. — Экзотические экземпляры постоянно кончают свои дни на улицах. Помните, как Хобсон нашел в канализации аллигатора в ошейнике неподалеку от Делового квартала?

— Заведут, пока маленькие и миленькие, а как те вырастут — понимают, сколько с ними хлопот, — раздался издевательский смешок от кого-то из китобоев позади. — Наша мамаша была того же мнения о детях.

— Вы оставите его, сэр? — это был самый молодой китобой в сером, чей голос прозвучал юно даже несмотря на искажение из-за маски.

— Так долго он может и не протянуть, — Рульфио, отметил про себя Корво, был на несколько дюймов выше Томаса и разговаривал со слабоуловимым тивийским акцентом. — Я много умерших от укусов птиц повидал. Даже если обрабатывать, такие раны все равно скверные, и большинство погибают от распространившегося заражения.

Крайне ободряюще. Корво уставился на него, хотя Рульфио, конечно же, не заметил.

Дауд посмотрел вниз, и Корво встретил его взгляд, пытаясь прочесть непроницаемое выражение. Это было все равно, что разгадывать эмоции камня.

— Он боец — думаю, справится; к тому же, говорят, вороны сообразительные. Если он обучаемый, то может пригодиться.

Корво на самом деле не хотелось думать, зачем он может пригодиться Дауду, особенно в облике птицы. Если кто-нибудь попробует прицепить к нему бритву, он определенно выцарапает ему глаза.

— С волкодавами все прошло гладко. Можем пополнить зверинец, — смиренно произнес Томас, а Рульфио расхохотался.

— Слыхал, как в Морли музыканты дрессируют крыс танцевать. Отловим парочку, и можно будет открывать собственный цирк, — Рульфио махнул в сторону безымянных китобоев. — Кстати о цирке. Хватит с меня этого сборища. Нам сегодня нужно еще куда-нибудь смотаться?

— Нет. Если вы закончили, возвращайтесь домой и поговорите с Киллианом. Мы с Томасом встретим вас на месте.

Рульфио повернулся к начинающим ассасинам и рявкнул:

— У вас пятнадцать минут форы. Передвигаться только по крышам, и не дайте мне вас поймать.

В то время как двое просто кивнули, один глянул на Дауда, но Рульфио нетерпеливо замахал на него руками.

— Я уже начал отсчет. Живее.

Китобои Перенеслись практически одновременно, но как Корво ни крутился, он так и не разглядел ни тени на крышах.

Рульфио выдохнул через маску шелестящий звук, напоминающий шорох сухой листвы.

— У Фергюса до сих пор проблемы со слиянием с тенями, а Джордан никак не запоминает карты Дануолла целиком, но они не совсем безнадежны — дай им недельку. Отправлю их обратно на тренировки, когда переловлю; доложусь до заката.

— Постарайся не переломать ноги, — напутствовал Дауд. Корво не мог сказать, была ли это шутка.

— Сделаю все возможное, — голос Рульфио определенно был довольным. Значит, и впрямь шутка, хотя это и было странным — то, что Дауд и его люди, все как один смертоносные ассасины, могли перешучиваться между собой как друзья или команда товарищей.

Ладно, весь день шел шиворот-навыворот, угрюмо признал Корво. С чего бы абсурду прекращаться сейчас?

Рульфио уже исчез; теперь только Томас оставался рядом, и когда Корво оглянулся, Томас смотрел на него в упор, хотя вскоре быстро переключил внимание обратно на Дауда.

— Мне реорганизовать патрули, или ты лучше займешься этим сам?

— Займусь сам, — отчужденно ответил Дауд, погруженный в свои мысли. — У меня есть на примете еще несколько точек, прежде чем мы займемся сушей.

Томас постоял в тишине, а потом отважился осторожно спросить:

— С последнего инцидента прошло уже несколько месяцев. Вы не думаете, что ковен Делайлы мог распасться? С нужными связями довольно просто улизнуть в провинции, избегая реки.

— Так бы ты поступил, если бы я умер? Распустил китобоев и двигался дальше?

Дауд держался непринужденно и в его голосе звучало лишь любопытство, но Томас застыл и вздернул подбородок.

— Нет, сэр.

Его ответ показался очень уж оборонительным даже для Корво, который внезапно почувствовал себя некомфортно, став свидетелем чего-то личного. Дауд в ответ наклонил голову. Корво так и смог разобрать выражение его лица.

— Того же отношения мы должны ожидать и от них; из мести, если не из верности. С нас достаточно было смотрителей — нельзя позволить снова застать нас врасплох.

— Не позволим, — дал слово Томас; его плечи были по-прежнему напряжены. Корво разглядывал их обоих, глубоко смущенный и раздраженный. Молчание затянулось еще на несколько минут.

— Что ж, — неожиданно благосклонно сказал Дауд, и Корво закачался, когда он приподнял его. — Хотя бы не придется возвращаться с совсем пустыми руками.

Корво ощетинился на них, и Томас выдохнул предположительно смешок.

— Ему скорее всего не понравятся Перемещения, — предупредил Томас. Правая ладонь Дауда вдруг обернулась вокруг спины Корво, плавно, но крепко прижимая крылья к бокам. Корво непроизвольно заперебирал ногами в воздухе, когда потерял опору в виде запястья. Крысиные укусы от такого обращения обжигали протестующей болью.

— Я справлюсь, — сухо ответил Дауд. Томас кивнул и растворился в облаке тьмы и магии.

 _Как и я,_ решил Корво, наблюдая, как под перчаткой загорается метка Дауда.

С ним случалось и худшее, и на этот раз он тоже выкарабкается.


	3. Тяжело в учении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дауда корят за пресную рожу, Рульфио - мелкий засранец (Томас тоже, но не такой очевидный), и все не так, как представлял Корво.  
> Чужой одобряет.

Томас был прав; Корво это не понравилось.

Способность — Перемещение, как они ее называли — по ощущениям почти повторяла его собственный Перенос: обе состояли из порывов силы и движения, однако у Дауда она была гибче и шире радиусом действия. Беда заключалась в том, что болтаясь в хватке Дауда, Корво никак не контролировал происходящее и получал минимум предупреждений. Они передвигались по крышам в одном направлении, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как надеяться уловить сияние метки или взмах рукой перед тем, как они Перемещались куда-нибудь еще. От случая к случаю он выхватывал профиль Томаса, бегущего параллельно с ними, но мир был чаще размыт, чем четок, поэтому он решил посвятить путешествие наблюдению за дорогой.

Он свободно вздохнул, когда они наконец-то добрались до узнаваемой территории — заброшенного, обветшалого района возле Ворот Радшора, хотя груда тел, заполнявшая канал, быстро его отрезвила. Корво знал, что туда больше не сбрасывают покойников, но их число заметно увеличилось с последнего его визита: исполинская гниющая масса заполняла запахом разложения и без того затхлый воздух Затопленного Квартала.

Дауд, будто ничего не замечая, скользнул через канал и миновал трупы, пробираясь к небольшому захламленному возвышению, а затем притормозил на его вершине под навесом ржавой арки. У Корво ушло мгновение, чтобы выяснить, что его заинтересовало.

Впереди их поджидал китобой в сером, скрючившийся на выступе одного из массивных железных обломков, ведущего ко входу в тоннель.

Дауд двинулся дальше, привлекая его внимание, и китобой выпрямился и Перенесся вниз.

— Вернулся первым, Павел?

— Да, сэр, — голос звучал знакомо, и если Корво правильно вспомнил имена, это был один из братьев. — По дороге обратно я потерял из виду остальных. Не знаю, что их задержало.

— На будущее: от тебя ожидается приглядывать за товарищами, — Корво вздрогнул, услышав голос Томаса, и мысленно проклял себя за то, что не заметил китобоя, возникшего позади них, — пускай это и не было частью сегодняшнего задания.

— Ты сносно справился, — отметил Дауд, и как бы пресно по мнению Корво ни прозвучала похвала, Павел просиял так, что этого не скрыла даже маска. — Остаток пути проделаешь с нами.

Китобой украдкой приблизился, но неуверенно начал:

— Рульфио велел оставаться на крышах–

Дауд Перенесся вглубь тоннеля, и ответ Томаса размылся в неразборчивый гул. В краткие передышки между Переносами можно было слышать всплески воды и догоняющие их шаги. Они остановились только чтобы Дауд отпер проход в конце тоннеля ключом, который Корво осмотрел с некоторым любопытством, поскольку он точно не возвращал тот, что украл. Закончив, они Перенеслись вдоль шумных подъемных цепей и снова оказались снаружи. Здесь было видно лишь одного ассасина, патрулирующего разрушающееся здание с офисом Дауда, не в пример целой группе, с которой Корво был вынужден встретиться ранее. Когда на глаза Корво попался камин наверху, он задумался, был ли этот часовой среди тех, с кем он столкнулся в последний раз.

В ту ночь он тенью пронесся мимо большинства людей Дауда, но караульных по периметру базы ему пришлось устранить. Поколебавшись, он без особой уверенности решил обойтись с ними столь же любезно, как и со стражниками, с которыми доводилось связываться — оставить в живых и припрятать в камин от греха подальше.

С тех пор он почти не слышал от городской стражи о загадочных смертях или появлениях китобоев, и все-таки на задворках сознания не прекращало то и дело возникать беспокойство, что он сделал неправильный выбор.

К великому облегчению Корво, они наконец прекратили Переноситься, достигнув металлического настила на самом верху, и вошли в офис. Кабинет Дауда не претерпел значительных изменений, помимо одной детали: на общем фоне сильно выделялось отсутствие карты Башни Дануолла на полу. На стендах, в прошлом покрытых портретами и схемами, теперь была вывешена карта города с булавками, соединенными тут и там с помощью нитей.

Как только они добрались до стола, Дауд плавно выпустил его на деревянную поверхность и отошел, давая время прийти в себя. Корво, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги; тело и крыло все еще болели после драки. Томас пробрел мимо и остановился под лестницей, выглядывая в окно.

Павел стоял сбоку стола и ковырял его угол кончиком ногтя, наблюдая, как Дауд тем временем переместил несколько булавок с карты, не отрывая нить. Он покрутил одну в пальцах и глянул на него через плечо.

— С завтрашнего дня присоединяешься к регулярным патрулям, если Рульфио подтвердит, что ты готов.

— Есть, сэр, — твердо ответил Павел несмотря на то, что сам он осматривался по сторонам, как будто не мог решить, что делать дальше. — Они скоро вернутся?

— Хороший вопрос, — Дауд выразительно повысил голос. — Полагаю, зависит от того, сколько времени он потратит, шляясь где попало.

— Просто уморительно, — Корво встрепенулся, и не он один, если дрожь, пробежавшая по пальцам Павла, о чем-то да говорила. Они оба обернулись к дверям.

В проеме стоял мужчина в униформе китобоев без маски, на вид, как и Корво, приближающийся к четвертому десятку, со смуглой кожей и темными коротко острижеными волосами. Отлипнув от дверного косяка, он направился к ним; маска свисала с пояса, заметил Корво.

— Не думаю, что медлительней вашего буду. Пока дожидался, на досуге успел обшарить и принести с округи все, что не приколочено, — это определенно был голос Рульфио; глубже, четче и без металлического шелеста за отсутствием маски, но все еще узнаваемый благодаря акценту. У Корво, ожидавшего распространенной среди тивийцев бледной наружности, заняло несколько секунд соединить мысленный образ с ассасином перед ним.

Поравнявшись со столом, он замахнулся и кинул чем-то маленьким и блестящим прямо в Дауда. Корво успел отследить полет — «что-то» оказалось маленьким позолоченным ключом, вращающимся в воздухе — и Дауд схватил его за мгновение до того, как он врезался ему в голову. Рульфио выложил на стол ручную кладь в виде небольшой круглой баночки и, кажется, пару полосок ткани, а после раздосадованно вздохнул.

— Ведь как знал, что забуду что-нибудь. Павел, сбегай и притащи миску чистой воды, а?

— Воды? — Павел озадаченно наклонил голову.

Рульфио наградил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Воды, ее самой. В таре покрепче, желательно. Для нашего приятеля.

Он указал в сторону Корво, и Павел выказал проблеск озарения.

— О! Да, сэр.

Он просеменил три шага от стола, прежде чем опомнился и Перенесся. Рульфио тихо прыснул.

— Что тут взять, новички. Само воплощение готовности, — Корво прищурился, когда тот адресовал Дауду кривую ухмылку. — Всегда оставляй для птицы питье, и в нескольких местах. Когда поправится — сможет находить воду снаружи, но сейчас, поверь, ты не хочешь, чтобы он страдал от жажды.

Дауд хмыкнул, слушая вполуха, и снова хмуро оглянулся на карту. Рульфио демонстративно постучал костяшками по столу.

— Хватит тебе, голову позже будешь ломать. Иди сюда и помоги мне.

Корво застыл, поскольку прозвучало это опасно похоже на фамильярность, и внимательно посмотрел на Дауда. Но он в самом деле без комментариев оставил карту в покое со взглядом, однако, ровно настолько мрачным, чтобы Корво подивился непоколебимой самоуверенности Рульфио, когда тот просто вздернул бровь.

— Вода?

— Да, я тебя слышал, — Дауд неторопливо подошел к ним, складки между бровей разгладились, и он сосредоточил внимание на Корво. — Что насчет еды? Чем они питаются?

Рульфио рассмеялся. Без маски звук получился таким заразительным, что Корво захотелось улыбнуться даже несмотря на то, что он и был предметом обсуждения.

— Вороны? Да всем чем угодно — еду найти труда не составит. Хотя если ему что-то особенно понравится, используй это как поощерение. Раз уж ты настроен его дрессировать, угощения лишними не будут.

— Как с волкодавами, значит.

— Не совсем — птицы привередливей. Кормить его я рекомендую регулярно, по расписанию, а дальше отталкиваться от предпочтений, — Рульфио вдруг выпрямился. — Кхм, и прибери куда-нибудь бумаги с книгами. Он вряд ли приучен к дому.

Что ж, это было неловко.

— Прелестно. Если не приучен, в первую очередь его воспитанием и займусь, — Корво предпочел не представлять, что под этим подразумевалось, потому он сразу решил не дебоширить. Дауд убрал несколько документов со стола, но к большинству книг вовсе не притронулся. — Стало быть, ты многое помнишь о птицах.

— Знаешь, даже странно — давным-давно не думал обо всем этом, но как только начал, вспоминается все больше, — Рульфио замолчал и впервые посерьезнел, но затем кивнул на кучу, которую вывалил на стол.

— Это для укусов.

— Времени ты не терял.

— Ну, вас-то пока дождешься… — Рульфио усмехнулся, еле уклоняясь от ленивой оплеухи Дауда. — Мне еще повезло, а вот ты даром что не извелся, пока я все собирал.

— Я знал, что ты принесешь, — сухо прервал его Дауд, проигнорировав ответное покашливание, и подобрал стальную баночку. — Что это?

— Заглянул поболтать к Леону по пути, попросил что-нибудь против инфекций. Нас он тем же латает.

— Оно безопасно для птиц? — спросил Дауд, откручивая крышку и придирчиво осматривая содержимое.

— Насколько мне известно, никаких естественных токсинов в составе нет. Леон говорит, что псам помогало, — ответил Рульфио, — и для него тоже сгодится. Подержи его на месте, а я нанесу мазь.

И так Корво снова обнаружил себя пойманным и обездвиженным, на сей раз — в тисках рук Дауда, в то время как Рульфио принялся обрабатывать его раненое крыло. Он был аккуратен, тщательно выравнивая и сдвигая перья, чтобы не пропустить ни одного укуса и промокнуть их покрытой мазью марлей, но сама процедура в целом была чересчур неприятной. И болезненной, в частности когда на поврежденную кожу надавливали чуть сильнее, поэтому как только с ней было покончено, Корво заизвивался, понукая Дауда отпустить его.

— На сегодня управились, — перебрасывая баночку на один из ближних столов, обратился к Дауду Рульфио. Корво отряхнулся, а когда поднял глаза, то заметил, что Павел успел проскользнуть обратно в комнату и пинком закрыть за собой дверь. — Ясное дело, те же правила, что и с твоими ранами. Уж постарайся ежедневно прочищать укусы.

Дауд кивнул под глухой стук, с которым Павел пристроил на столе принесенную с собой миску, практически до краев наполненную водой. Она была изготовлена из темной керамики, а дно оказалось утяжелено, так что когда Корво с опаской запрыгнул на толстую кромку, она даже не покачнулась. Внезапно о себе дало знать обезвоживание — он уже почти сутки ничего не пил и не ел, благодаря чему ему удалось довольно быстро разобраться с общим принципом: приходилось в три погибели склоняться над ней и зачерпывать жидкость клювом. Выходило неумело, неряшливо, и отвлекшись на процесс, он не уделял достаточного внимания заведенному о нем разговору. Когда он распрямился, до него донеся обрывок последней фразы Рульфио:

— …построить для него клетку?

У Корво перехватило дыхание; что-то в груди сжалось и похолодело. Над возможностью подобного поворота он совершенно не задумывался. А стоило бы, потому что именно так люди поступают с птицами; но все это уже потеряло смысл, плевать, что он был в меньшинстве, он _не станет–_

— Нет нужды, — отверг предложение Дауд, и его окатило волной облегчения, хотя ужас отступал весьма неохотно. — Что толку держать его в неволе? Нельзя разве выучить его возвращаться назад?

— Не в неволе суть. Тогда попробуй почаще кормить его, прежде чем он окрепнет, чтобы он знал, куда прилетать за едой. Если приглянешься ему, может быть, станет следовать за тобой на вылазках в город. А вот как натаскать его на что-нибудь посложнее — уже другая история, — Рульфио явно относился к последней части со скепсисом.

— Как бы то ни было, какого конкретно рода пользу ты собрался из него извлечь? — расположившийся у окон Томас впервые обозначил себя с момента их прибытия, и Корво про себя вознес ему хвалу за заданный вопрос. Ему самому не терпелось это выяснить.

— Разведка местности или, скажем, система оповещения. Возможно, сбор простейших предметов или установка ловушек, если он в нужной степени одарен, — Корво встретил задумчивый взгляд Дауда, когда тот посмотрел вниз. — В зависимости от того, что ему под силу.

Рульфио с минуту поразмыслил над его словами.

— Ты подобрал его из жалости, я прав?

Дауд ощетинился, на что Томас ответил коротким хрипловатым смешком.

— За тобой водится дурная привычка таскать домой подкидышей.

— Одним из числа которых был ты, — напомнил ему Дауд, — и в число которых всегда можешь вернуться.

— Так точно, сэр, — согласился Томас без капли искренности, а Корво обескураженно наблюдал за их шутливой перепалкой.

В основе их готовности измываться над самым беспощадным человеком в Дануолле без страха перед последствиями лежали доверие, тепло и симпатия. Корво довелось на собственной шкуре испытать преданность китобоев в действии, и он предположил, что ее источником были обеспечиваемые Даудом силы; при учете виденных им ранее доказательств, их взаимодействие между собой представлялось в кардинально ином ключе. Однако от реальности он оказался далек. Он что-то где-то проворонил.

— Откровенно говоря, это дед мой был знатоком, а не я, — у Корво не сразу вышло восстановить в памяти предыдущую тему, когда Рульфио продолжил объяснять. — Я ухаживал за птицами и кое-какие основы в уме держу, да, но тебе наверняка стоит обратиться за профессиональными сведениями. Книжными, по крайней мере, если не хочешь морочиться со специалистами.

Дауд скрестил руки и прислонился к столу.

— Судя по всему, у тебя есть идеи.

— Поговаривают, в библиотеке Башни Дануолла имеется в наличии обширная—

— Нет, — категорически отказал Дауд, чему Рульфио абсолютно не удивился.

— В таком случае, Академия Натурфилософии, если пожелаешь с ветерком прокатиться по железной дороге и немного прогуляться; их коллекции все равно древней и повнушительней будут. Но не все их книги рассчитаны на обывателей.

— Так или иначе, придется задержаться и обследовать все как полагается. Если приберем к рукам немного сверх необходимого, это может посулить выгоду, — в конце концов присоединился к троице Томас, шагнув от окна поближе к столу. — Все будут слишком _заняты,_ чтобы обнаружить пропажу всякой мелочи тут и там, пока не станет поздно.

Корво ощутил, что ему надлежало осуждать эту дискуссию сильнее, чем он осуждал на самом деле, однако несть числа тем случаям, когда он сам промышлял воровством; отнюдь не всегда для Лоялистов. Избавиться от приобретенной замашки было труднее, чем может показаться — в первую неделю по возвращении в Башню руки опережали разум, и он не раз ловил себя на том, что наполовину засунул в карман очередную блестящую безделушку.

Задачу это не упрощало.

Кроме того, острозубый белоснежный оскал Рульфио был на редкость подкупающим.

— Знания и прибыль. Как тут откажешь?

Дауд капитулировал с вымученным вздохом:

— Надо думать, книги все равно можно будет продать, если он околеет.

— Настрой что надо, — Рульфио облокотился на поверхность стола, опускаясь на уровень глаз Корво, которому пришлось подавить порыв попятиться от него. — Слыхал, пернатый? От тебя уже почти есть прок.

— Как вы его назовете? — неожиданно спросил у Дауда Павел, и Корво захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник.

Дауд же излучал непонимание, словно эта идея его даже не посещала. Разогнувшись, Рульфио с сомнением протянул:

— Рановато еще, не находишь? Нет никаких гарантий, что он протянет следующие несколько дней.

— Тем больше на то причин, — наивно возразил Павел. — Потому ведь младенцам сразу дают имена? Чтобы привязать их души или вроде того?

— Согласно догматам Аббатства, цель данной традиции — оградить от Чужого беззащитные души новорожденных, чтобы он не поглотил их в Бездне, — с нарочитой церемонностью объяснил Томас на потеху их маленькой группы.

— Ладно, решать тебе — как-никак затея твоя, — Рульфио повернулся к Дауду и расслаблено повел плечом. — Но это рискованно. Дед никогда не давал им кличек, если не был уверен, что хочет оставить. Говорил, то, чему даешь имя, становится твоим.

Дауд все еще обдумывал предложение, и Корво всеми силами прожигал его взглядом.

_Ты не посмеешь._

— Ты мог бы назвать его Корво, — вдруг обронил Томас, и вся компания, включая Корво, уставилась на него с неприкрытым удивлением. Он пожал плечами и скромно пояснил, — С серконского ведь переводится как _ворон,_ не так ли?

Томас каким-то чудом держался предельно невозмутимо, хотя советовать такое всерьез он никак не мог; Корво, сбитый с толку, с подозрением косился на него. Его жизнь и без того стремительно катилась в тартарары, но это уже било любые рекорды.

— Мы не станем звать его Корво, — без выражения ответил Дауд.

— По-моему, он только что отозвался, — отметил Павел, видимо, по простоте душевной не замечая взгляда, которым его смерил Дауд. — Он смотрит на того, кто к нему обращается. Глядите. Корво!

Он звонко отчеканил его имя, и хотя Корво понимал, что это была не самая умная идея, если он пытался вести себя максимально незаметно, он не удержался от соблазна чуть-чуть досадить Дауду. Кроме того, он не горел желанием оказаться нареченным каким-нибудь дурацким прозвищем, до которого додумаются китобои.

И потому он рывком оглянулся на Павла, шагнул к нему и наклонил голову набок, как если бы услышал достойный внимания звук.

Дауд со свистом втянул воздух за его спиной.

— Павел.

Китобой моментально застыл, судя по всему, наконец-то уловив тон Дауда.

— О, не будь так суров с парнишкой, — прежде чем тот успел продолжить, вмешался Рульфио, и Корво не нужно было досконально знать последнего, чтобы догадаться — нотки праздного веселья в его голосе ничего хорошего не предвещали. И это только подкидывало дров разгоравшемуся в груди хохоту. — Это замечательная идея.

— Рульфио–, — предостерегающе начал Дауд, но китобой был только рад его проигнорировать.

— Ведь когда кто-нибудь снова уличит тебя в кислой мине, можешь не стесняться ответить честно — все решат, что ты имеешь в виду птицу.

Дауд взвился и с примечательно похожей на рычание волкодава бранью бросился на него, заставив Корво вскочить от резкого движения. Рульфио, клокоча от смеха, ринулся к выходу, в то время как Павел споткнулся, выплюнув нечто среднее между ругательством и взвизгом, и Перенесся, хотя за ним как раз таки никто не гнался. Томас втихомолку исчез, пока Дауд отвлекся, но Корво в последнюю секунду успел заметить, что его плечи не иначе как потряхивало.

Дауд оставил погоню практически сразу, как только Рульфио скрылся из поля зрения, развернулся и зашагал к столу с напряженной спиной и сердитым лицом. Витавшая в воздухе уязвленность была без малого осязаема. Корво уставился на него, слегка запутавшийся и весьма позабавленный. Дауд перехватил его взгляд и нахмурился сильнее.

— Предатель, — подбирая бумаги и перьевую ручку с одного из столов, мрачно обвинил он, и это стало последней каплей для Корво.

Сразу же стало ясно, что из всех испробованных им звуков смех резал слух меньше всего. Выражение лица Дауда заставило его расхохотаться еще громче.

* * *

Сколько Корво себя помнил, у него всегда были проблемы с усидчивостью. Эту слабость он признавал и усердно работал над ней, годами подавляя свои наклонности службой Королевским Защитником, чьи обязанности буквально олицетворяли собой смертную тоску. Ему было хорошо известно, что проглоти он скуку и на этот раз, оставшись во дворце, он бы не оказался в нынешнем положении.

Того факта, что ему очень скоро надоело сидеть и наблюдать, как Дауд что-то строчит за своим рабочим местом, это не отменяло.

Стол был прибранным; помимо недавно принесенной миски, на нем аккуратной стопкой лежало несколько книг и согнутых пополам листов, а так же кипа объявлений о розыске, которыми Дауд прикрывал свои документы. Серьезно, исследовать было совсем нечего, и поэтому Корво подошел к нему.

Как и многое другое, слова, которые писал Дауд, были слишком крупными для его поменявшегося зрения, так что когда он попытался их прочесть, то практически немедленно заработал головную боль. Он придвинулся ближе, задевая бумагу, и наклонил голову набок, чтобы проверить, станет ли так проще читать, но тогда Дауд вдруг повернулся и легко подул прямо ему в лицо.

От неожиданности Корво отпрыгнул назад, заморгал и разразился негодующим воплем, прежде чем успел себя одернуть.

В коротком хмыканье Дауда сквозил нереализовавшийся смешок. А затем к нему протянулась рука, и Корво, не задумываясь, залез на запястье и тут же застыл в замешательстве: он без задней мысли ответил на жест, который только начинал становиться привычным.

Возможно, в комплекте с новым телом прилагалось больше инстинктов, чем ему думалось. Он решил впредь не спускать с них глаз.

Дауд никуда его не понес, а только наклонился, спустил на пол и после отправился из кабинета восвояси. Корво растерянно проводил его взглядом, но когда снаружи донесся неразборчивый бубнеж — один голос принадлежал Дауду, другой, повыше, предположительно, караульному — Корво выдвинулся осваивать помещение.

В комнате было прохладно и свежо: в крыше зияли приличные дыры, а большинству окон недоставало стекол, в результате чего по кабинету свободно гулял сквозняк. Много времени осмотр кабинета не занял даже при том, что он растягивал процесс, как мог. Он облазил каждый укромный уголок, каждую щель, которые сумел найти, и прошелся под всеми столами и стульями, привыкая к обстановке.

Забираться в труднодоступные места было несложно, хотя в какой-то момент ему пришлось выкарабкиваться из узкого проема между стеной и шкафом, где он едва не застрял, окончательно вымазавшись в пыли и растрепав перья. Через некоторое время Дауд вернулся, что Корво, к своему вящему неудовлетворению, заметил не сразу; судя по всему, тот продолжил работать над отчетом, время от времени поглядывая на Корво — чтобы не терять из виду, как он подозревал.

Двери, ведущие на базу, были закрыты, хотя периодически можно было различить силуэт очередного китобоя, притормозившего, чтобы поглазеть через стекло. Поскольку попытки выбраться из офиса иным образом не увенчались бы успехом, он протиснулся на улицу через трещину в стене. Солнце снаружи пекло слабо, но от нагретого им металлического настила исходило тепло, которого не хватало в кабинете. В лабиринте нагромождений металлических листов настила и зданий, соединяющих участки базы, было ничего не разглядеть, и когда Корво запетлял по мостику к полуразвалившемуся дому в поисках обзорной точки поудачней, шуршание бетонной крошки под подошвами сапог известило его о присутствии караульного за секунду до того, как тот выплыл ему навстречу. Корво тотчас замер, но его уже заметили.

Они молча уставились друг на друга, и через мгновение караульный подобрался поближе и опустился на корточки с краю настила.

— Эй, как оно?

У Корво отвисла челюсть. Голос был не просто высоким, он был _женским._ Он присмотрелся и… да, и впрямь, плотное сукно и кожа униформы скрывали легкий изгиб груди и бедер, отчего китобои казались почти бесполыми.

Он пораженно поднял глаза к ее лицу. Ему доводилось слышать, что определенные отделы городской стражи нанимали женщин, он даже читал о Королевских Защитницах, однако пусть ему и встречалось множество сведущих в боевых искусствах леди, он не был лично знаком ни с одной, кого бы приняли на службу.

То есть, насколько ему было известно. Если бы она не заговорила, он бы ни о чем не узнал; возможно, кого-то еще он попросту пропустил. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Дауд допускал к работе женщин, поэтому он даже не искал их среди китобоев. Корво вдруг задумался о тех кучах тел, которые он рассовал по базе в странных и смущающих позах, представил, что вперемешку с мужчинами туда могли затесаться и дамы, и почувствовал укол совести, смешанный со злорадством.

Караульная издала непонятный звук и пошевелила пальцами, как если бы подманивала пугливого кота.

— Идем сюда. Ну же, дружок.

Он развернулся и направился обратно в кабинет, чтобы осмотреть этаж выше, презрев разочарованное ворчание за спиной. Ну разумеется, в прошлый-то раз ассасины были не такими дружелюбными. У Корво промелькнул туманный интерес относительно ее разговора с Даудом.

Дауда он тоже не удостоил вниманием, когда тот поднял голову, чтобы свериться с его успехами в исследовании комнаты, и поплелся к лестнице, ведущей наверх (он также проигнорировал, как чуть не выскочило из груди сердце, когда тот вошел, и внезапное желание красться и прятаться; _тебе не нужно прятаться, ты уже спрятался, он тебя не узнаёт. Игнорируй его)._

Его голова едва доставала до края ступенек, отчего восхождение превращалось в необычайно заковыристую задачу. Он ненадолго замялся, однако умудренный опытом с экипажем, сумел взмоститься на верхушку лестничного каркаса, неловко цепляясь клювом за металлические перегородки и стараясь не слишком тревожить крыло.

Он осторожно поднялся по отлогому склону перил; в пустые окна врывался легкий ветерок и ерошил его перья. Корво пришлось перепрыгнуть узкий зазор, где ограждение сворачивало к надстроенному этажу, на котором, как оказалось, было еще меньше интересного. Все, от аскетичного спального убранства вплоть до опрокинутого книжного шкафа в дальнем углу, практически в точности повторяло его смутные воспоминания.

Внизу к перилам была плотно приставлена пара дорожных чемоданов. На них можно было спуститься, но чтобы дотянуться до чего-то еще, понадобилось бы соскакивать на пол, а будучи таким маленьким, он вряд ли найдет что-нибудь полезное. Он несколько раз прошелся взад-вперед, и, неприкаянный, притулился на перилах.

Его план был прост донельзя; тогда, в переулке, все прочие варианты либо были форменным самоубийством, либо отсутствовали. Сейчас же, Корво начала настигать зыбкость его положения. Он не учел всех нюансов.

Он был слаб, уязвим и застрял в крохотном замкнутом пространстве с ассасинами, которые бы прикончили его, знай, что он здесь; ему не за чем было скоротать время, и он был лишен возможности общаться, даже если бы и захотел.

Он заранее мог поручиться, что скука станет его неотлучной спутницей.

* * *

Корво не собирался задремывать; стрелка часов едва перевалила за полдень, и он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Но в комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь до странного убаюкивающим поскрипыванием с письменного стола Дауда, и даже зная из опыта, что рано или поздно раны со стрессом возьмут свое, он все равно удивился, выныривая из ступора, и поднял голову с груди, куда она опустилась сама собой.

Корво осмотрелся, гадая, как давно заснул. Освещение изменилось, и когда он заглянул за перила, то заметил несколько безымянных китобоев около рабочего места Дауда, но он все же не думал, что он потерял слишком много времени.

А потом он обернулся и увидел, как книги Дауда дрейфуют рядом с полками.

Осознание прошило тело гусиной кожей, отчего перья встали дыбом. С последнего видения, подводящего черту спасению Эмили с Кингспарроу, о Чужом не было ни слуху ни духу. Тогда они недвусмысленно распрощались, и Корво склонялся к мысли, что за дефицитом судьбоносных решений интерес божества к его персоне угас. На повторную встречу он не рассчитывал.

Правила игры ему были известны — Чужой сам себя не отыщет, поэтому Корво спустился по перилам, споткнулся в самом низу и неуклюже шлепнулся наземь.

Для начала он прошелся до стола, удерживая дистанцию, позволявшую изучить лица собравшихся за ним людей, вместо их сапог. Как водится в Бездне, фигуры застыли статичными отголосками вырванного из реальности мгновения.

Дауд, уперевшись ладонями в стол, стоял с открытым ртом, как если бы его застали посреди предложения. Четверо китобоев — один из них в синем — столпились вокруг в разных позах, всецело поглощенные происходящим. Корво оценивающе присмотрелся к ним и двинулся дальше.

На выходе к настилу утекали в небо потоки воды, а дорога за ним резко обрывалась: железные перекрытия того, что осталось от мостика, зависли в воздухе за пределами досягаемости наряду с кусками зданий и островками тротуара. Для Бездны такое было в порядке вещей, но чтобы продолжить поиски, без Переноса было не обойтись. Он остановился и раздраженно оглядел пустую комнату.

— Я предупреждал тебя об осторожности, Корво.

Он развернулся кругом. Чужой парил позади Дауда, изучая пеструю карту города с абсолютно равнодушным видом. Он повернулся, молча выжидая, пока Корво не вздохнет и подойдет ближе. Корво уставился на него снизу вверх, но вдруг вспомнил, что Чужой был единственным, для кого не требовалось озвучивать свои мысли.

_О чем ты там предупреждал?_

— Старая Ветошь прожила множество жизней, и большая часть этих украденных лет была потрачена ею на изучение тайн, о которых иные и мечтать не могут. Ее мастерство в манипуляциях с Бездной не знает равных в мире смертных. Открытие, которое ты совершил себе в ущерб, как я вижу.

Он присел слитным движением, от которого Корво пробрал озноб — до того оно было противоестественным, скрывающим за внешним фасадом что-то нечеловечески текучее. Чужой плавно протянул руку, слишком медленно и как-то _неправильно,_ и не успела она коснуться Корво, как все его тело заломило, а по коже пробежал резонирующий с существом перед ним зуд, как будто он едва не налетел на световую стену.

Корво поспешно отстранился, и Чужой убрал руку, задерживая на нем взгляд.

— Ты не можешь видеть всех хитросплетений тела, в котором обосновался, однако оно представляет собой исключительно сложное творение. Каждая нить Бездны помещена на свое место.

Он обвел его рукой, вызывая расплывчатые ассоциации с ребенком, дорвавшимся до новой игрушки, и Корво почувствовал, как сердце болезненно заколотилось от этого жеста. Чужой между тем снова замер.

— Что не удивительно; она давно совершенствует свои навыки, и у нее было немало возможностей попрактиковаться. Мне лишь интересно, насколько хорошо ты им овладеешь.

_Ты этим наслаждаешься._

Будь на месте Корво кто-то другой, он бы почувствовал себя преданным. Сам же Корво просто позволил осознанию прийти, как запоздалому гостю.

Это же Чужой. Конечно, он этим наслаждается.

— Должен признать, я полагал твою историю завершенной. Столь мало было исходов, в которых ты снова становился кем-то большим, нежели верным телохранителем Императрицы, но это… Этот результат был так маловероятен, что не должен был произойти никогда, — Чужой окончательно выпрямился и свысока окинул его своим пустым взглядом. — Да. Я заинтригован.

Корво надеялся, что его мысли отражали безраздельное отсутствие энтузиазма, которое он испытывал. То, что для Чужого было _интересным,_ обрекало Корво на _перипетии._

— А твое недавнее перемирие с Даудом, — Корво вдруг решил, что не хочет слушать дальше, если все, чем хотело поделиться с ним божество, было еще большим количеством непрошеных комментариев о принятых им решениях. Его желания, впрочем, никогда не учитывались на этих встречах. — Убийца Императрицы. Человек, которого ты пощадил. После всего, что он сотворил, ты находишь у него убежище. Ты вкладываешь свое доверие в неоднозначный контингент.

Корво не мог нахмуриться, поэтому вместо этого он громко щелкнул клювом, чтобы хоть как-то выразить недовольство.

_Доверие здесь ни при чем._

— И впрямь, — Корво не был уверен, но казалось, над ним неуловимо издеваются. — Каковы бы ни были твои причины, у тебя появился шанс пожинать плоды своего милосердия. Я ожидаю, что это будет весьма захватывающе.

К счастью, Чужой, судя по всему, не настаивал на ответной реплике, потому что то немногое, что приходило на ум Корво, носило не особенно цензурный характер. Тем не менее, видение никуда не пропадало, и они с минуту простояли в тишине. Корво грыз червь сомнения — не хотелось задавать вопрос, ответ на который ему был заведомо известен, но… он обязан был попытаться.

_Ты можешь это исправить? Вернуть мое тело?_

Чужой наклонил голову набок, и его выражение снова сменилось безразличием.

— Я не выбираю любимчиков, Корво. То, что отмеченные моим знаком делают друг с другом, вне моих забот.

Значит, может, просто-напросто не станет. Корво был разочарован, но не удивлен.

Чужой на этом не закончил.

— Однако я не покровительствую и Старой Ветоши. Пускай она смогла исказить твою сущность, при всем ее опыте и знании Бездны, не ей бросать мне вызов. И не ей отнимать моих даров.

Корво рассеянно моргнул, как вдруг его осенило. _Метка!_ В утренней суматохе ему и в голову не приходило опробовать силы в вороньем теле.

Он выгнул шею, рассматривая раненое левое крыло, но густые черные перья плотно прилегали друг к другу, из-за чего становилось невозможно углядеть нечто хотя бы отдаленно ее напоминающее. Все же, она не обязательно пропала; возможно, оставшись выжженной на коже, метка была скрыта под перьями, как раньше — под перчатками. Ну и как ему призывать силы без помощи рук?

Он обернулся к Чужому с назревшим в мыслях вопросом, который застрял в глотке бессмысленным клекотом, однако комната оказалась пустой. В его распоряжении было мгновение на досадливое ворчание, а затем завихрения мглы вытянули его из Бездны.

Корво очнулся рывком, на глубоком неровном вдохе, там же, где и заснул — на ограждении надстроенного этажа. Мельком покосившись на постель, он обнаружил книги на положенном месте; сквозь обыденные в Дануолле тучи пробивались теплые предвечерние лучи, исчерчивая желтоватыми полосами деревянный пол.

Некоторое время он просидел в задумчивости. Нельзя было ожидать, что его силы будут проявляться так же, как когда он был человеком, но обычно он призывал их жестами, которые теперь были недоступны. Впрочем, чтобы пустить в ход Темное Зрение, достаточно было моргнуть, поэтому он попробовал поморгать быстро, потом медленно, пытаясь уцепиться за привычное ощущение способности. Чувствовал он себя при этом круглым идиотом, но больше заняться все равно было нечем. И вот тут как-то странно…

На глаз надвинулось что-то _сбоку,_ как прозрачная пленка, и мир окрасился в оттенки сепийно-оранжевого под знакомый, почти успокаивающий гул Бездны. Он сдержался от ликующего карканья, удовлетворившись вместо того несколькими прыжками на месте.

Но как именно это сработало? В руках явно не было необходимости.

Он снова моргнул, фокусируясь на непривычном боковом веке, и хотя от ощущения, как оно скользит обратно по глазным яблокам, впору было поежиться, вместе с ним отхлынул и эффект способности, а зрение вернулось в нормальное ограниченное состояние.

_Ага. Понятно._

Чтобы пообвыкнуться, он несколько раз призвал и сморгнул его, не забывая брать паузы во избежание перерасхода маны — не хотелось бы преждевременно нажить мигрень. Само по себе Темное Зрение не отличалось от человеческого аналога: оно подсвечивало ценную всячину, разбросанную этажом ниже, и выхватывало случайные желтые блики человеческих фигур, когда китобои сновали по коридору или близко подходили к настилу. Кабинет пустовал.

У него не было Сердца, указывавшего точное местонахождение рун, а Зрение в этом плане никак не усовершенствовалось, однако на границе слуха то и дело раздавалось шипение китовых костей. Если он заострял на нем внимание, оно становилось куда более резким и четким, чем когда бы то ни было раньше, и Корво имел все основания полагать, что вскоре поднатореет выслеживать их по одному только звуку.

Шум ближайшего амулета, казалось, доносился прямо из-под лестницы. Выглянув за перила, он прикинул по памяти планировку и заключил, что источник спрятан в массивном сундуке за столом. Он вытянулся чуть дальше и сумел различить внутри также коллекцию обычных и зажигательных арбалетных болтов и целую груду фиалов, смахивающих на бальзамы Пьеро. Кроме того, ему слышались приглушенные напевы еще нескольких рун — согласно его догадкам, расположенных где-то дальше, поскольку звук исходил откуда-то из-за спины, скорее с улицы, нежели изнутри базы.

Он обернулся, чтобы наверняка определить направление, и был мгновенно ослеплен яркой желтой пеленой, застлавшей глаза. Он отскочил назад, на секунду теряя равновесие, сморгнул Зрение и перед ним предстал красный макинтош Дауда.

Дауд приподнял бровь, и Корво от позора готов был провалиться сквозь землю, поскольку был уверен, что в кабинете никого нет — а значит, Дауд зашел внутрь, поднялся наверх, и всего этого он не заметил. _Стыд и срам._

Воздержавшись от комментариев, Дауд наклонился, и на чемоданы у перил перекочевало несколько предметов, в одном из которых Корво узнал ранее виденную миску с водой. Потеряв интерес, он было отвернулся, когда ассасин заговорил:

— Если не нравится — со всеми претензиями к Рульфио.

Не успел он сообразить, в чем дело, Дауд шагнул ближе и потянулся к нему. Корво буравил руку взглядом — он не мог представить ни единой причины, по которой тому понадобилось бы его поднять. Помимо того, ладонь находилась слишком высоко, чтобы на нее забраться. Больше походило на то, что Дауд пытался дотронуться–

_О нет. Увольте._

Корво опрометью бросился прочь, ощетинился и зашелся предупреждающим шипением. Звук получился не таким угрожающим, как хотелось бы, однако избавил его от ласки, которая была совершенно не к месту, и донес верный посыл.

Серьезно, и его терпению были пределы.

Дауд поднял руки в примирительном жесте; его это скорее позабавило, чем оскорбило.

— Да пожалуйста. Как знаешь.

Корво немигающе проследил, как тот спускается по лестнице, мысленно понося на чем свет стоит несостоятельность своих угрожающих атрибутов, а затем повернулся к тому, что Дауд оставил для него на чемодане. Рядом с миской воды стояло небольшое блюдце с белесым нарезанным кубиками мясом, в котором Корво опознал китовую вырезку, а также ломтики груши.

Без зубов есть было непривычно, но вороны, очевидно, были приспособлены заглатывать пищу целиком лучше людей, и когда он оторвал клювом подходящий по размеру кусок, он не встал поперек горла. Фрукты были предпочтительней, особенно раз уж вышло так, что мясо оказалось холодным, смутно напоминало резину и проигрывало в сравнении сладковатому соку груши, однако он был слишком голоден, а выбирать не приходилось.

Корво приканчивал остатки мяса, когда разобрал доносящиеся снизу обрывки предложений, которые при желании можно было подслушать. Он недолго размышлял над представившейся возможностью — о чем бы ни шла речь, они как пить дать обсуждали что-то зловещее или как минимум морально предосудительное, однако приятная сытость способствовала приподнятому духу.

Список его бедовых черт пополнялся неуемным любопытством, неоднократно ставившим Корво в затруднительное положение. Впрочем, это не остановило его, когда он запрыгнул обратно на ограждение и развесил уши, внимая незнакомому голосу, который отрапортовал:

-…оставил их в пункте сбыта. Оплату они осуществили в полном размере — в будущем можем рассчитывать на дальнейшие заказы.

_Дерьмо._

Заказ — убийство, вестимо. Желудок ухнул куда-то вниз, а весь настрой как рукой сняло. Корво сам не понимал, чему он вообще удивлялся. Они же ассасины — чем еще им зарабатывать на пропитание? Он только надеялся– что ж, уже неважно, на что он там надеялся.

Если наклониться вбок, можно было бы разглядеть маску и цвет униформы докладывавшегося китобоя, хотя, честно говоря, Корво не знал, к чему было утруждаться. При нынешних обстоятельствах он был абсолютно бессилен. Он все равно наклонился и поскреб когтем по перилам, отозвавшимся мелодичным дребезжанием, когда Дауд спросил:

— Без происшествий?

— Внутрь проникли благополучно: ни шума, ни жертв. Дольше с сейфом ковырялись, чем пробирались мимо охраны. У Владко то же самое.

_Погодите-ка._

Он приободрился, и проклятье, снова пробился лучик надежды, которому в Радшоре делать было совершенно нечего. Однако заказное убийство без убийства было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

— Некоторые вчерашние рекруты до сих пор ноют, — посмеивался тем временем китобой, — очень уж хандрят без драк. Думают, что быстрее вырезать себе дорогу, чем красться мимо стражи.

Дауд желчно хмыкнул.

— Быстрее, за вычетом недель, которые проведешь в лазарете с простреленным плечом. Всегда найдется кто-нибудь достаточно нерасторопный, чтобы поймать пулю.

— Владко им это слово в слово и сказал. Говорит, ему не терпится пустить добровольцам кровь на тренировочной площадке, раз уж они так скучают по поножовщине.

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Запасы усыпляющих дротиков просели, — китобой переключился на деловой тон, — а также понадобится в скорейшем времени пополнить арсенал удушающей пылью.

— Ты, кажется, упоминал, что инцидентов не возникло? — на сей раз в вопросе Дауда снисходительностью и не пахло; он требовал ответов, как руководитель — от подчиненного.

— В самом деле, никаких инцидентов, — поспешил заверить китобой. — Служанки определенно не одобряли манер работодателя, и самая бойкая из группы подстрекала их к коллективному увольнению. Так уж сложилось, что местом их сбора оказался погреб.

— Гм.

— Вот именно. Нужно было либо убрать их, либо прятаться по всему дому, пока они не насудачатся.

Дауд с пониманием прогудел.

— Принимая к сведению обстоятельства, вероятно, это была разумная предосторожность.

— Обошлись четырьмя дротиками, но израсходованные припасы так и не возмещали с последней миссии. У большинства из нас еще осталось немного того и сего, правда, с тех пор, как мы потеряли старого поставщика, мы стараемся ими не разбрасываться. Не знаю, уладила ли Торп эту проблему–

— Она со всем разобралась — вышла в Винном Квартале на связь со сговорчивым торговцем. Сообщи остальным, чтобы закупились по мере необходимости, — Дауд сбавил обороты, и Корво расслабил мышцы, напрягшиеся без его ведома.

— Да, сэр.

Китобой отбыл со знакомым шепчущим звуком, сопровождавшим их Переносы, и в комнате повисла тишина, изредка прерываемая поскрипыванием пера Дауда и его шагами. Корво уселся на чемоданы и задумался.

Он не знал всех деталей и не мог быть ни в чем уверен, однако если дела действительно обстояли так, как ему показалось, то люди Дауда перешли с душегубства на кражи. Конечно, воровство оставалось незаконным, и никто не утверждал, что они завязали с убийствами. Но то, что они свернули с привычного пути во избежание кровопролитий, да еще и по распоряжению Дауда…

Это значило, что Дауд, возможно, не солгал, что устал от убийств, даже если и не покинул город. Корво не совсем понимал, как к этому относиться — как он должен к этому относиться — однако это была перемена, причем важная.

В кабинет больше никто не наведывался, поэтому остаток вечера он экспериментировал со своими способностями, пытаясь призвать что-нибудь помимо Зрения, однако как ни старался, усилия прошли впустую. Он даже попробовал кое-как повторить набитые рукой жесты, на что заживающие укусы ответили тянущей болью.

Наконец он сдался, поник, но твердо решил отправиться на зов той руны вдалеке так скоро, как только сможет. Видимо, придется вернуться к истокам.

Сумерки не заставили себя долго ждать. Корво наблюдал через отсутствующую крышу, как сменяются цвета закатного неба, и бродил взад-вперед по ограждению с неприятным комом в горле.

Будь сегодня обычный день, он бы уже вернулся в Башню. Спустился бы к ужину, послушал драматичный пересказ лучших событий дня Эмили и поделился с ней урезанной версией того, чем сам занимался со стражей.

Сегодня они поймут, что он пропал.

Вероятно, минуют еще сутки, прежде чем все решат, что он действительно исчез, а не заболел или запропастился в городе. Его отсутствие явно не прошло незамеченным для патруля, к которому он должен был присоединиться, и для самой Эмили. Предпримут соответствующие меры: слуги обыщут каждую комнатушку в Башне, пока стража прочесывает округу, и сеть поисков будет шириться с каждым днем, пока не охватит весь город. Будут оповещения с радиостанции, постеры о пропаже, предложения награды.

Но он уже сталкивался с таким раньше, когда некие аристократы бесследно растворялись в вечерний канун, и больше их никто не видел. Хотя объявления не утихнут в течение пары месяцев, а листовки с его портретом продержатся на уличных стенах многим дольше, со временем розыскные отряды начнут работать спустя рукава и вскоре прекратят вовсе. На самом деле, пройдет неделя — и никто не станет надеяться найти его живым.

Эмили будет опустошена.

От одной мысли об этом живот скрутило, а в груди образовалась дыра: он ей _пообещал._ Пообещал, что будет возвращаться, что с нее достаточно потерь; и вот он здесь, жертва собственных выборов.

Эмили была Императрицей. Ей дадут время подождать, а затем позволят недолго поскорбеть, однако в конечном итоге от нее потребуют сделать стоическое лицо и двигаться дальше. Лишившись матери, она оставит позади и _его,_ чтобы ступить в окружение аристократов, которые только и ждут, когда она оступится, чтобы толкнуть и не дать подняться, когда он будет ей _нужен._

Но его рядом не будет.

Даже если он оправится и вернется во дворец, нет никаких гарантий, что он сделает это в человеческом облике. Нет гарантий, что он успеет спасти ее, когда будет необходимо. В сущности, она осталась сама по себе.

Он снова отгородился от этой мысли, что в числе многих прочих бестолково крутилась в голове, и стал наблюдать, как окончательно меркнет закат, а за ним начинают показываться первые звезды. Затем медленно и неохотно отвернулся, спустился с перил и устроился на чемоданах. Корво знал, что пускай сон — последнее, чего он хотел, именно в нем он в первую очередь и нуждался.

Его тревоги никак не могли помочь с выздоровлением, но отдых — мог. Вот и оставалось отдыхать, выздоравливать, планировать и надеяться.

Больше он ничего не мог сделать, и он это ненавидел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРОВОРОНИЛ ФИТЬ ХА НЕ НУ ВИДАЛИ /я питаю слабость к тупым каламбурам и че, what will you do with the drunken kaznokrad/  
> ой чую и настрадаюсь я с этой работой


End file.
